Light and Darkness
by Panicstation911
Summary: the untold Sailor Sun story with a character we shouldn't forget. "what did you do? why was I reborn?", "because I love you and I know you also love me!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **usual I don't own Sailor Moon this is a fanfic so enjoy and comment if I don't get good feedback ill stop with the story. This is my story and my version of a non-existing Character Sailor Sun and a special surprise. Enjoy!

**Back home**

"Wow!" said the announcer, "number 13 Chrys is in his last lap, catching up is Michael number 45, and Keaton number 12. Wow so close will Chrys win this year?" the crowd cheered louder and louder even though im in the car racing I still hear them, wait, are they chanting my name, with a big smile on my face I stepped more on the gas pedal and then the world just seemed to pass me by, I concentrated on the noise my engine made, blurry faces that's all I saw, nobody in the crowd I knew anyways, this is it, I see my destination so close, I closed my eyes for a second only to open them after passing the finish line, its over, time to celebrate, I let go of the biggest breath I didn't know I was holding, wow what a thrill, I feel my car slowing down on the grass I finally make a complete stop only to finally come out of my car and ambushed by my biggest fans I see champagne and flowers and ooh, umm, wow a bunch of girls. Hmm.

"Congratulations Chrys Kai. For winning this year Nationwide series cup "(im not sure if this is it lol) my manager, well crazy supporter haha who's name is also Chris and who has been my friend since the beginning and has kept my secret even longer, came up and patted me on my sholders, _was he crying? Ugh he better not _"congrats umm man, ha ha I knew you could do it, lets go celebrate and maybe we can invite some of the pretty girls before your big day tomorrow. How about it?" Chris said.

"oh brother, the only reason you want me to invite them is because you know if you do they will say no, no matter if your my "manager" but, since its my last night here why the heck not, just don't expect me to have them try to hook up with you", "oh man you're the best seriously, so what time are you leaving tomorrow you know im going to miss you right?" I just looked at him and laughed and told him will talk later we stayed about and hour after my winning to get my medal and talk with the press, pretty exhausting, we did have dinner with some pretty decent girls and I let chris make a fool of himself I excused my self and left home to unpack on my last day here. Bye bye America. Time to go back to were I was born, and see the rest of my family the one that help raise me, I miss my little cousin we used to be best friends, camp out tell scary stories, but it didn't last long as my cousins parents started feeling like I might be a bad influence.

The way I dressed, the way I played, the way that any normal kid should be was not ok with them, my little cousin needed to be shown elegance and music, and art. So they started ignoring me and sending my little cousin to after school programs changeling the kids to be better more discipline and what not. And they told me they couldn't do this anymore, by this they meant me. So I got smart I had money saved up that I got as allowance's and also money I was able to touch from a bank account which I had two one for emergency's and one I wasn't allowed to touch till I was 18. I contacted my fathers friend bought a ticket and left to America when I was only 10. At 16 I began to work and decided I had enough opened another bank account there and left uncle Kenny ( dads friend) and got my own place and at the shop I was working at I worked on a racing car decided after it was done to test drive it not knowing I will be seen by my future friend and manager Chris noels. The rest is history.

All these memories and I didn't realize im already in the plane and half way there. Guess I better get some shot eye.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, you can now unbuckle we have a arrived to japan, Thank you for using American Airlines have a wonderful day" wow I thought hearing English and right after Japanese felt amazing. Im actually glad to be back feel like I never really left just took a vacation. I wonder how my uncles are doing I wonder how my not so little cousin is.

Stepping out of the airport I took a deep breath. Smells the same that hasn't changed. I laughed. I saw and called for a cab and headed to my destination. The condo I bought with the money I was finally able to touch. Not that I don't have money but I thought well maybe I can buy a place with the money my parents left me, ok not a lot maybe half and half so I feel that even if they're gone it's there place too.

Now that I'm finally here I can relax, good think I bought furniture and paid someone to deliver and place the stuff from back there, if not I will never have time. Now I can fully be myself maybe ill race down here for fun. Hopefully I meet people soon, not that I don't mind loneliness but still. I wonder how my cousin is maybe I can call my uncles. Maybe they wont really hate me.

_1 hour later…_

Wow, they're nice and kind of rude whatever I guess. Mmm so my cousin doesn't live with them anymore crazy, but wow what I heard is that my cousin does live up to the name. I think it's time for me to go somewhere I'm hungry. Well gee, no wonder long flight and its almost 12pm so lunch time I wonder if there's a café around might as well walk around to get familiar with everything.

After about 3 blocks I saw it a café , but that wasn't the only thing a beautiful girl with aqua hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, I ran up to her she saw me and was kind of , well I don't know how to describe it she looked in a way bothered, and I slowed down as another figure a blonde went and stood next to her, I saw the aquanette faking a polite smile, I finally stopped in front of her and said hi, immediately the blonde said "hey man we love fans, but were trying to enjoy a little time off. Please, make it quick" well she was nice. All I could do was laugh a little "wow Michi , I forgot how famous you were please forgive me for coming on to you like I was your biggest fan"

"michi?! Do I know you?" "yeah ha ha you can't forget your childhood friend can you or in this case your own blood" that did it all I felt was like jolt for she softly threw me the tightest hug " really so I wasn't imagining you, I can't believe it Chrystal is it really you? Wow you've grown so much, you still look the same I've missed you so much how are you we have to catch up.." clearing of troath could be heard, all Michiru did was blush and pull away and gave me a better view of the blonde. "Haruka, gomen this is Chrystal my cousin from Fathers side, Chrystal Kaioh this Haruka, Haruka Tenoh"

"wait Tenoh, no way hi I am kind of your fan too , you're an amazing driver, so fast almost like if the wind itself gave you life, wow it's a pleasure" I shook Harukas hand firmly, but not hard I was kind of surprised wow. "and you look familiar to me, WAIT! No way your Chrys Kai right?" "yup in the flesh ha ha this is awesome, Haruka you and I have way more things common than racing this is so cool, Michis Partner is awesome!"

"Wait, how did you" Michiru looked at me and at Haruka. "how did you know?" "cuz she and I are kinda the same this is actually very interesting we have someone else to talk to" Haruka said and then winked at Michiru which she only blush and then acted like it was no big deal.

"fine well how about we go inside and talk some more it will be nice to hear your life in the States, if you don't mind sharing as well as why you left" Michi gave me a stern look. I only laughed shyly "actually that sounds really good I was heading here when I saw you I'm really hungry long night long flight you know." I smiled and we agreed to go in we sat at I'm guessing there usually table. We chatted about my life my relationships which didn't last long and them together and their lives. I felt like I never left nor do I want to leave ever. They told me the college they were attending and as tempting as it sounded I didn't want to go yet.

**A/N:**_so this was chapter one please please let me know what you think it will mean the world to me and I will post as often as I can but I need to write down my imagination._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **here is chapter 2 I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review and follow I have a long story to go. And ill keep posting regularly. Also I don't own Sailor Moon, but man is she cool.

Chapter 2:

"oh no, I have to hurry up or Rei is going to get mad" _why do I always forget they want to study, why do they want to study "we need to study Serena, second year of high school and you forgot our new Literature teacher gave us homework ugh! You're never going to learn are you?!" yeah I could still see Rei yelling at me. It will be faster if I cross the park. WOAH who's that? _A girl with long white/silver hair sat at the fountains edge tears rolling down her face. _Who is she I've never seen her before, why is she crying. Im going to ask her no one should be sad, it's such a beautiful day today it's not hot the weather is perfect with a slight breeze even the birds are chirping and you can smell the sweet aroma of the flowers. _

"umm Hi, are you ok?" _ the girl looked up at me she had beautiful sapphire eyes despite being watery. _"I'm so sorry I really don't mean to intrude but are you really ok?" the wind was knocked out of me as she hugged me and started crying some more " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that please, please forgive me" she sounded so mature and very elegant. "A no that's ok I would probably do the same, hugs make you better"

_This amazing wonderful girl let me hug her, she didn't say anything or push me away. _I gave her the biggest smile , a genuine smile for the first time ever I felt happy, she let me hug her seeking comfort from someone and she let me. Wow pretty hair. _It's really long and what's up with the buns? They look like meatballs. _"Hello in there ha ha I was telling you my name is Serena, Serena Tsukino and yours?"

"My... My name?" "Yeah we all have names what's yours?" "Oh right I'm so sorry my name is Seri " "oh nice to meet you Seri whats your last name?" " I don't have one" _I saw as she looked down. wow I've never seen someone so sad like this. I wonder where her family is?_

"So what are you doing out here all alone, are you here with your family?" _ I don't think I said something right she's crying again. "_Please tell me what's wrong I'm sorry if I asked something I shouldn't have"

"no I'm sorry it's alright actually my parents died when I was 8 and since I had no more family members or sibling or anything I was sent to an orphanage where I recently came out from, well they said I was well behaved and old enough to go and look for a job and live in the real world, it's weird I'm 17 but they could've still kept me there at least till I turn 18 which is in a couple of months, oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spill my life here umm Serena. But it was a pleasure meeting you" I started walking away from her _what am I doing I'm just scaring people off like always... grr… me and my big mouth. "_WAIT!" serena put her hand on Seri's shoulder "its ok it doesn't bother me, how about you come with me and meet my friends I'm actually meeting them right now, they're so cool you'll like them and I'm pretty sure they will like you too, c'mon, come with me " "oh Serena you are truly sweet but I can't do that to your friends showing up announced and bothering and… " "nonsense I told you your coming with me and that's final" Seri gave a big ear to ear smile to Serena super grateful and thanking the Heavens for sending her a wonderful person her way and being so sincere and nice._ Hopefully I can gain a friend she looks a little younger than me but who cares, in the orphanage I didn't really have friends I was always a loner maybe now I can have one and if her friends like me and are like her maybe more._

"Rei, Makoto , Ami , Minako I'm here and I brought a new friend " "oh hey Luna and Artemis" _oh they are thee cutest cats I have ever seen, are those her cats? Wow she must be great. Ah they're coming towards me smelling me well of course im a stranger duh! "_umm..hi Luna and umm Atermis nice to meet you im Seri" "meow, meow, _purrrr.."_

Something is a little strange but no negative force or nothing. I wonder what it could be there's something about this Seri girl in a way she seems familiar but it could be a cover I don't know but I will surely keep my eyes opened. "hi Seri I'm Rei nice to meet you, please come join us were about to eat and we have a lot off food thanks to makoto shes the best cook here, and basically we have to have a lot of food or we won't eat cuz serena here eats like a pig" Seri laughed when she saw Rei stick her tongue out to Serena and Serena do the same. It was very funny but she could see everyone was super nice they all welcomed her said hi to her and for once she didn't felt lonely but felt like she was with people that felt familiar not only that she felt like they were family.

_**A/N: **__ So what do you guys think of chapter 2? Have you guys figured out who Seri is? I hope not lol at least not yet. And hope you are enjoying this, if I messed up on names or something please let me know. Arigato! Also Serena and the gang are 16 Michi and Haruka and Chrys are 19. my story lol._


	3. AN

**A/N: **Hey guys want to let you know I love the reviews and want to write back saying that yes I read my own story and I was a little confused with the thinking of characters I will try to separate each character for my next chapter which I should be writing today and either posting today or tomorrow so wait for it is almost here I promise. I'm happy with the story and I have been doing a lot of imagining ^_^ there's so much twist you will never expect... I like how Chrys and Haruka found a friend in each other someone that Haruka understands more. And I'm happy Seri found friends, I mean you guys know how Serena is sweet and Understanding... what could be so familiar to Rei? I wonder what Luna and Artemis will say... is Seri a friend or foe? Stay tuned… and in the name of the Moon this will be a long story ha ha ha…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys so im going to be separating each character for easier reading remember _italic _means what they're thinking **bold **would be something either important or my notes.

Enjoy!

"Welcome to our place Chrys" said Michiru proudly of her beautiful Victorian house that she shared with her Ruka, sweet Hotaru and whenever Setsuna would visit she would also live there. _ I couldn't be happier with my little perfect family._

"michiru-mama haruka-papa, your home early, are we going to the beach today? Can we go see the ….." hotaru after running and jumping on harukas arm, stopped half sentence before saying Princess, she stared at Chrys like if she knew who she was, suddenly she jumped down from Harukas arms and ran towards Chrys, _she's pretty wow she looks so familiar though, there's something about her, I can't put my finger on it tough, I will talk to Setsuna-mama about this see if maybe she knows why, or if maybe we should worry. "_Hello my name is Hotaru I am 9 years old and who do I owe the pleasure of meeting today?"

"Wow wait you said 9, let me just say you are a true Princess very proper and so pretty, let me introduce myself," I knelt down to Hotarus height, well not all the way she is pretty tall for a 9 year old must be pretty light if Haruka can hold her easily," well Hotaru I'm your Michiru-mamas cousin" I winked at Michiru surely wanted an explanation afterwards. Not so little Hotaru gave me a hug and said "welcome Chrys-sama can I give you the proper tour of our lovely home followed by the most amazing room ever, oh that's mine by the way"

Hotaru and Chrys walked inside of the house for the proper tour.

I could only smile Hotaru doesn't have that many friends and she warmed up to Chrys super-fast which I'm glad and yes, I do have someone to finally race for fun, I'll still beat her though or how they say back there ill kick her ass, haha, I'm happy at least someone in Michis family truly loves and accepts her and she's not only there supporting her but, understanding her. Guess Michi is not the only one to feel disown in a way. "Ruka-san are you ok?" I turned and looked at Michi as she snapped me back to reality. I smiled at her always so beautiful and caring. I kissed her forehead "yes Michi just happy for you and now Hotaru you have an amazing cousin" …."Is it because she races or because she's actually happy about my life" said Michiru with a playful smirk, I laughed and said "both!"

"lets go inside Ruka for once the sea is calm and we can relax but, just for good measure we should check in with Setsuna and with the Princess." Michiru said as we walked into the house. "let me call Ami and see if maybe we can meet later on and just have a little get together, we can introduce my cousin as well it will be nice for her to know more people" "are you sure that's a good idea Michi?, just saying don't you think your cousin might flirt with everyone especially the meatball head?"

"you wouldn't be jealous right Haruka if she flirts innocently with Serena do you?" "ha ha very funny Michi just call Ami then"

**Over at Rei's House**

"hello oh hey Michiru yes Ami is here, yeah were all actually here trying to get Serena to study, yes.. yup that's her crying in the background now.. no problem let me get Ami for you….. AMI! Michiru is on the phone for you" " Thank you Rei ill get it in your room"

"Hello, Konichiwa Michiru, yes we came here around 11am, planning a get together is everything ok?, oh your cousin from America that's nice, I think a get together will be nice, your house at what time?. 5 o'clock sounds good, we'll all bring food and we also have someone new, well we know no outside business we need to discuss. Everything is calm. Arigato Michiru see you then. Bye" everyone behind the door was listening to Ami's phone conversation, Mina was the first to speak "ooooh Michiru's cousin from America he must be a total hunk, definitely have to go home and prepare the best fish ever for tonight" "wow I'm going to go home and bake some stuff maybe Ami can come and help me" said Makoto with a slight blush that no one noticed.

Everyone started planning what they would bring, it was the first time they would be going to Michiru and Harukas house.

**Back at the Tenoh's **(lol)

"So Chrys we invited some people over to our house today, we will love if you can stay, some really nice people they're all our friends, also before I forget, from what I seen on tv please keep the flirting to a minimal we don't want you causing a scene" Michiru's motherly side said.

"aww c'mon Michi don't be mean I don't flirt THAT much im just nice super nice and that sometimes translates to flirting for the pretty ladies it isn't my fault they want me you know" I looked at Haruka to help me but all she did was laugh when I felt the pillow hit my face, all I did was blush and laugh." Your so mean Michi now I gotta go refresh my face, don't ruin this perfect feature I hav… uff" another pillow. "fine Michi I surrender no flirting promise but what if they're really, really REALLY cute, could I maybe steal a glance, or maybe give a wink." I put my arms up and blocked the third pillow while she gave a small laugh and went back to the kitchen with Hotaru.

"So haruka want to show me those babies of yours? Mines coming soon. We better race man real soon, I've only been here a half day but I really miss my baby hearing that engine purr" this time haruka threw me a pillow, I gave her a confused look, she gave me a very competitive face and smile, oh I know that look

"Bring it! Chrys. But yes I will show you my babies. By the way do you ride bikes too?"

"Of course I have a Ducati back in the states which will also be coming. I can't wait, for once just to race for fun, of course in a mild completive way ha ha."

" Hey Haruka so these people that are coming, how do you guys know them?"

"Well there not from our school that's for sure, they're still in high school but umm.. we've bumped into each other so much we all decided to talk and stuff they're pretty nice, each one unique and I think that's what we liked a lot, it's nice having different people around you. Ah one of them has a boyfriend our a year older than us but he's cool, he was going to go study in the states too but something personal happened so he stayed, oh wait they're engaged actually, and yeah. You might see two cats they can't live without them, it's like the groups pets, more like family, so yeah you'll meet each one. They're very nice also Michiru mentioned there's a new addition to their group someone they met today maybe you might something have something in common with her as well, we haven't met her yet, so yeah that's all that I think there is."

_I absorbed all her words but something was a little off yet I couldn't see what it was. I honestly was nervous but after they said someone new was coming I relaxed a little, I'm older and I'm used to meeting people all the time, but I don't know this girl maybe she is actually nervous of meeting even more people, I guess two new people should make each other feel comfortable. Well here goes nothing. What's that smell man Michiru can cook. That smells amazing. Imma close my eyes a bit only one more hour till they come that's plenty of shut eye._

**A/N: ** so what did you guys think? Again please review or else I can't get better… so what do you think is going to happen. Will one of the girls fall for Chrys before knowing who She is or will Chrys fall for one of them. How will Seri feel? So many new people in one day.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Please review and let me know so far how you think the story is going so far. There will be new enemies and new things happening and a couple of flashbacks, romance, and something so unexpected. _

Chapter 4

I starred and the night sky filled with stars such a beautiful peaceful night I looked straight ahead and saw the garden filled with every rose and every flower you could imagine. Even though it was night out the flowers still filled the air with their aroma and fragrance. I walked to the middle were the fountain stood in the garden, the water so clear it sparkled with the reflection of the stars like diamonds. I looked towards the place I had stood not long ago I could hear music and see shadows dancing elegantly I smiled such peach and it's so calm, I looked up and see a couple kissing, I blushed I felt like I was intruding, I heard voices and I rushed to the hallway I had been standing not too long ago and I saw a shadow walking towards me. I felt my heart leap and started pounding so fast I knew I had to calm down and relax, I saw the shadow coming closer, and the beautiful light glowing slightly on the silhouette all, wow can I get a heart attack from this?. It was coming so close towards me I could almost see this person, why can I remember who it is yet my heart beats like its soul mate is approaching. I know I can't live without this person. I see a smile forming on the persons lips, I felt my face hot was I blushing? Wow stand uup straight and close your mouth don't want to seem stupid in front of this beautiful shadow. I saw how close this shadow was and I recognized something, it was the shadow of someone beautiful that I had known my whole life. "My love?" "shh no one can see or hear us, let's dance" I took their hand in mine and when I got so close to see their face..

DING-DONG

I woke up with a jolt thankfully no one saw me. How long have I been asleep? Wow 1 and 15 min. hmm they're late too. This dream I can't stop having this dream and every time I get close to see who it is I wake up. This is crazy but who are you? Why can't I stop dreaming of you? Why do I know you but I can't remember who you are? My thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of growing voices all female too.

"hey ladies come on in we can go straight to the backyard Michiru made some stuff and im going to grill some stuff" "Thank you Haruka im starving!"

"Really Serena you just ate not too long ago and you almost finished everything!" Makoto said smiling. "She's right Serena maybe you can tone it down just a bit here?"_ was Ami defending her._ Serena started crying.

"Hey Haruka everything alright? Why are you making such pretty girls cry over here?..oof" I felt Haruka elbowing me in the ribs and the look she gave me was saying you promised not to flirt. I rolled my eyes and then paid attention to the girls who wouldn't stop looking at me "Hi im Chrys, Michi's cousin. Pleasure to meet all of Michi's and Harukas friends." I held my hand out and they all blurted out hi im …. Haha I smiled "please one by one how about you, why were you crying?"

"Oh hi im Serena, they were being mean to me like always" what she giving sad puppy eyes? "im sure they weren't mean to be mean they probably do it cuz they care about you " she looked at me and smile then went to say hi to Haruka and Hotaru. Then walked towards the food.

"Hi im Mina, so very nice to meet you, Michiru never mentioned she had a sexy handsome cousin." I blushed and looked at Haruka who only laughed while walking away to go outside." Umm thanks Mina nice to meet you, please come inside" "why thank you such a gentlemen" she said this slightly brushing her hand in my arm, _oh brother!_

"Hi im Makoto nice to meet you, we gotta talk one day so you can tell me all bout the foods iver there" "oh yes definetly nice to meet you Makoto"

"hi im Ami pleasure to meet you Chrys, Michiru quickly mentioned you went for a while To some colleges to study for medicine and stuff" "oh yes I did Ami, I needed to learn some stuff since I helped out whenever I could at the hospital, that way when there were disasters I could go and help out other places" "wow that's really nice of you, im studying Medicine and hopefully one day I can become a Doctor" "really wow that's really good, maybe you can be my doctor, ha ha ha" I saw her give a slight blush and I saw Rei lean over and whisper something to Ami who blushed more and walked with Makoto to the backyard.

_Leave some flirting to the rest of us Ami. _I saw Ami leave with Makoto. "Hi im Rei, nice to meet you Chrys, very nice to meet you" I held out my hand which he took and immediately I sensed an energy not bad but not quite sure if good or what it was a little too much but I also noticed I was shaking _her _hand and I let go

"well Rei pleasure to meet you too, quite a strong shake you had there I tought my arm was going to fall off" I saw her blush "ha ha ha excuse me, im sorry wont happen again promise" she smiled and walked in. I was left confused she gave me a weird look. I was feeling relieved, so that's it?

"Hi im sorry I didn't see you behind the Mob, are you the new member of the girl squad over there?" I saw this girl smile, she was looking down shyly. " well im Chrys, im also the new person in the squad, ha ha ha wanna be my partner since everyone has a partner in this department?" she looked up at me and gave a small laugh behind her hand. I locked my eyes with her and immediately my heart started racing, such a familiar feeling, _shes beautiful, long white silver hair in a high ponytail and her hair reaching her knees and those deep ocean shappire eyes she has wow, _am I breathing? I had to ask myself.

The moment our eyes locked was indescribable I felt like I knew Chrys she extend out her hand and I took it and it was electricity all over I don't understand this feeling but, im happy it makes me really happy and warm. I really looked at her, yes im not naïve I went to an orphanage were they were mostly girls, and I knew what Chrys really was. wow beautiful Gold eyes that looked like a sunset, so mesmerizing, short black hair kind of like the blond tomboy but hers was spikey in a way and a red streak in the middle, very toned you could tell she works out regularly but doesn't overdo it, dark jeans black guns n roses t-shirt and oh wow nice a pair of Chucks black and white. I've always wanted one of those shoes maybe once I start working and finally have a place to live. "Nice to meet you Chrys im Seri, so you're from America huh?"

"actually I was born and raised here and left pretty young to America to start fresh on my own, c'mon inside before they start asking were the newbies went" I winked at her and she blushed and smiled, _wow she's so pretty_, I don't think Michi would be that pissed if I flirted a bit would she? "We can keep talking outside and you can tell me about yourself how about it? I mean everyone here knows each other and we don't"

"I think that would be a very lovely idea thank you." I smiled at Chrys and saw her give me a big smile in return. _This has been such a perfect day and I hope things get better, and I don't mind getting to know everyone is like the heavens brought me the perfect friends, all I need is to find a nice warm place to sleep in the park tonight without any of them finding out_. We went inside and I met Haruka Michiru and Hotaru. Everyone here looks like a family all together. Serena is definitely funny but im so happy she found me.

**A/N: **_what do you guys think please review_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N **__ Hey guys here you go this one is a little short, please review idk if im doing ok or not, and I cant keep writing if don't really know if anyone finds the story interesting or not. I love Sailor Moon and im so happy to be on Hulu looking at them again from the very beginning ^_^. Also I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy my story Moonies love ya._

"…so I got into Nascar and did a bunch of stuff afterwards. Kind of a boring story. Seri why don't you tell me about yourself?" Chrys finished saying after taking a sip of her water, _first you can tell she doesn't have that many close friends well she only mentioned her buddy Chris but that's it, wow only person that she trusts and of course Michiru, its funny they're cousins the might have slight similarities, their faces look a little alike but Chrys is more handsome if I can describe it like that Michiru is more feminine but they both have this elegance about them, this, how do I describe it? They're both respectful, WELL brought up, their presence makes you admire them. It's weird it's a level of respect I've ever felt, bigger than what I had for my teachers. They both come from very well-known families but that's not what made them who they are, no they both came out of their families shadows and became their own well-known name, well sure Chrys didn't come out saying she was a Kaioh straight on when becoming famous because she wanted to become her own person and wanted to earn things and not get them free, I admire her._

"Seri, you ok? (she smiled) c'mon I'm waiting to know about you now" _I blushed oh man I was spacing out again and this time staring at her and thinking about her, kill me now._

I saw Chrys and Seri talking. They had this chemistry and the energy from both of them was like they were meant to find each other, or closer like meant to be. I looked over at Michiru setting up the table and walking back towards me. Always smiling, she walked over to me and as I was looking at her I remembered when we first met, surely I didn't want to talk to her, but wow what a beauty she was well still is, and once finding out who I was and knowing she was my partner and her telling me she was happy it was me I couldn't help falling for her, sure we had a mission to complete first, and I'm happy that after the mission we could finally open up and tell each other how much we yearned for the other. And now that I have her I will never let her go, slowly we get fragments of the past lives, and of each other, as hard as it was a little back then to be together I'm happy were together now and that we can both be there for each other and have such a loving family and support on top of it all. I hugged Michiru as soon as she got close to me and kissed her forehead letting her know I loved her, and that I will protect her and always be there for her. "Arigato Michi, it smells amazing and you and Hotaru did a nice thing, and Michi.." I looked into her eyes and she equally looked at me with the same love I have for her " I love you so much and don't you ever forget it" she gave me the sweetest smile " I love you too Ruka always and forever".. we both hugged and before I let go of her " hey Michi I think your cousin might get a girlfriend soon, I guess she works fast, ha ha ha, they seem to really be hitting it off, but I wonder what Seri's story, I don't know how to say this but when we both said hi it felt like the wind stood still for a moment like time freezed and as soon as she moved to say hi to Hotaru the wind went back to normal, I don't want to pin point her as an enemy but, we have to keep a close eye on her." "yes Ruka, your right, same here when she said hi I felt like the sea was calm, almost like waiting for a command, what could it be, I don't want this to end wrong, or someone getting hurt, I hope Chrys is being careful, must keep an eye on both of them, its weird Chrys comes back finally, then this new person appears, strange but we must be on alert." Michi kissed my cheek and walked back with Hotaru to get drinks for the table, I went back to staring at Chrys and Seri and I noticed Seri was sad talking to Chrys, Chrys grabbed her hand and she was comforting her , she said something either funny or sweet cus next thing I see is Seri smiling and thanking her.

"ok everyone we can seat down, or unless you prefer standing is ok, we have food in the table and the drinks are on the other small table, please if you will like something cooked longer let Ruka know, I will be also finishing some skewers, Enjoy!'' Michiru announced, and of course Bun-head is there serving herself hahaha.

Were going to need a 24-7 chef for the bun-princess in the future aren't we.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_sorry for the delay but I'm going through personal problems, but anyways here's the next chapter. Yeay._

"Wow Michiru you sure can cook, all of this food was really good" said Makoto, everyone in the background nodded their head while some saying 'yes' and 'yummy'.

"Thank you everyone for coming and we got to have these get-togethers soon" Michiru smile pleasantly.

"Wow I'm full Michiru-san it was amazing, and the dessert that you and Hotaru made was beyond words" Serena said " I wish Rini was here to enjoy the time with us"

Rei couldn't help it "well Serena maybe you and Mamoru should start now so we can see little Rini ha ha ha" everyone laughed (except Chrys and Seri) while Serena blushed the darkest red ever.

"Chrys do you get it? Because I'm confused"

"No Seri I'm in the same confusion boat"

"Well it's getting late and I have to go study, I'm already looking at colleges I want to attend." Ami looked at everyone while everyone put their head down, mumbling 'thanks Ami' or 'yes Ami'.

"Well thank you all for coming like Michi said we have to do this more soon, it will be nice, plus the two additions would get to know us better." Haruka smiled at everyone and started saying one by one goodbye.

"Well Chrys it was a pleasure meeting you I must go as well and head umm… oh yeah head home"

"Hey Seri, were are you heading home to?"

"well I umm… have to cross the Higurashi Park and I'm not far from there, I'm so close it looks like I almost lived in the park" _wow I'm such a terrible liar. Ugh I can't tell her I'm going to the park to sleep. What do I do? Maybe she can walk me to the park and we can part ways somehow. I can pretend to look at a clock and just run off saying I'm late, that way she won't follow me. _

"Seri?! Ha ha ha did you hear me?"

"oh gomen no sorry I spaced out"

"its ok I was telling you my place is past the park I'm like a block away from there, such a beautiful park, c'mon I'll let them know I'll take you" _ I held out my hand to her which she took and got up and walked with me towards the girls, which by this time she let go of my hand, which I forgot she was holding, she just felt so familiar to me ,every time we accidently touched felt like electricity all over, she smelled amazing, she smelled of a mix of vanilla and lavender, so intoxicating, I wanted more, I never knew I would ever feel this way. _I Said bye to everyone and told them I was walking Seri home and heading towards my own house. We all decided to meet up the next day at the café and have some fun in the arcade after. Seri looked away sad. I looked at her and basically begged her to come and not to worry about anything. Something told me it had to do something with money. I mean c'mon she just told me she got out of the orphanage and how she lost her parents and she didn't have any family that would take her in. yes she was in the wrong family, you know those families that don't help or support each other or help each other out. I understood her, I was shunned from the other people I thought were family until I moved somewhere else and was lucky to find someone in my family who was willing to be there. Sure not really supportive but at least it was one person, who bended a little to help out.

"Fine I'll go tomorrow, and yes you can walk me, we must leave its getting quite late for me." Seri looked at me and I swear I thought I could leap or something.

We all left at the same time but separated into different directions. So Seri and I walked side by side in content silence. Once we reached the park I saw her looking all over the place, then I saw her spot the clock. As soon as we were half way through the park "oh no it's so late, I'm so sorry Chrys I really have to go, see you tomorrow and thank you!" She ran off and boy was she fast like something was chasing her. I was a little too confused but what can I do, she left, at least I will see her tomorrow. I walked to my apartment. And reached my unit which was overlooking everywhere including the park. It's stupid but even if I went out there to check were she was I know I wouldn't be able to see her. I'm pretty sure she's in her place all nice and warm. Well might as well take a quick rinse and relax for once.

_15 min later…_

"ah finally this feels good now to get super comfortable and maybe watch a movie" all of a sudden I heard thunder and saw that it started to rain "hmm… looks like I'm going to watch a scary movie, perfect for the weather occasion. I loved the rain. I loved anything cold. I feel like I have such a hot body temperature that the only way to cool myself of is with cold showers or go out in winter. I do like the sun. It doesn't make me hotter. Heck I love the sun, no matter how hot it gets I don't feel it, it's weird but it doesn't bother me at all, people In America always complain how hot it gets and they blast their A/C I just don't I go out and enjoy it. But when its night time or a different weather I feel super-hot, so I go out with almost nothing while everyone wears almost every piece of clothing they own to stay warm.

I walked towards the balcony door and stepped outside it was raining hard, good thing this thing has a top. There's no wind which is good or else I will be getting wet. I looked at the park and saw that there were no people at all. All of a sudden I saw one person running grabbing newspapers from benches and trash cans trying to cover themselves and head to a bench that had a big tree it provided perfect shade during hot days but not much shade or protection from the rain. All of a sudden this person started covering themselves with the newspaper but at no veil, the newspaper kept ripping so she got up removed her thin jacket and that's when I saw who it was, that silver white hair, those clothes, it was Seri, what in the worlds was she doing there?. Then it hit me the second she laid in the bench, she had no place to go to, yeah she lied to me, but I can't judge her quickly, she has her reasons.

I grabbed a thin jacket, grabbed the warmest blanket I could find and put on my rain boots grabbed an umbrella and went down on the elevator. I went running outside and towards the park with the blanket on one hand umbrella on the other. I made it towards the bench and tried to be as cautious as I could I don't want to freak her out she might run and probably never speak to me again.

I reached her finally and I could hear her, despite the rain, she was crying. It actually broke my heart, I wanted to hug her, comfort her, and protect her, sure I just met her, but I feel like I've known her forever. "Seri" I said in a low voice which she didn't hear me "Seri" I said in my normal voice, she stopped crying and seemed startled and sat up and looked at me, for a second it seemed she forgot it was raining. Her jacket was coming loose from her body revealing a simple black muscle shirt, you could tell it was a little faded her hair was sticking to her and coming loose from the pony tail, she was soaked. I got closer so the umbrella could cover us both, I grabbed the blanket and put it around her, while doing that I told her to hold the umbrella which she did and I grabbed her gently by her shoulders to stand her up and wrap the blanket more around her, after doing that I grabbed the umbrella then I couldn't help but to hug her.

She started crying hard, "how did you know I was out here, you weren't supposed to know, no one is supposed to know, this is ...I'm just... And " she was crying uncontrollably and her crying was felt. "c'mon Seri please come with me I live right across the park, I told you, and also my apartment faces the park, come with me, I don't want you to get sick, trust me please, we just met but I do consider you my friend." Seri looked up at me and started crying again but nodded her head.

When I looked up after hearing Chrys words, I couldn't help but to cry she was being beyond nice to me and caring, no one ever, has been this caring. I nodded my head to respond to her and we walked side by side her holding on to me and I let her, I felt so weak, it's my fault, everything is my fault, but the heavens sent me an angel today, what could've happened if she didn't find me? We walked through the main building doors, were the guard saw me and asked Chrys if I was ok, Chrys said yes and that she had this under control, we went to the elevator, I saw the numbers and saw it reached to 20 and I saw Chrys press the 20 button, we were in the elevator in silence and I don't know if I was still sad or happy or nervous, I felt Chrys hold me tighter which I'm glad, she's so warm, I can feel her heat through the blanket, oh I feel so bad I'm ruining her blanket, I felt the elevator stop, and when the doors opened I saw a nice decorated hall way with various pictures of motorcycles and cars.

"Come on in Seri, this is my home" I let go of her and walked down the hallway to get some towels for her. When I came back I saw her standing there with a look of confusion. "what's wrong Seri? Umm.. here are some towels so you can dry off I'll get you some warm clothes and ill wash the ones you have on right now.

"Wait this is your place? Wow, I though this hallway let to more apartments?" "Umm.. no I have one out of the 3 full floor apartment, it's more like a pent house, the other floors are split into two units, which is still big, but yes I bought the e last floor, I like the altitude, plus I have direct access to the pool whenever I want to even after hours, and I have my own little spot up there to bbq or do anyhtring"

"Chrys this is wow, I feel so bad, I shouldn't intrude, I just, you should have left me there, I... I... wow I don't know what to say... Gomen"

I saw her about to walk back to the elevator and I grabbed her arm "Seri there is nothing wrong with me inviting you over, I actually like your presence I don't mind it, I live alone, well I am alone, you don't bother me, just think of it as your keeping me company yes? Please don't go, stay, get comfy, and tell me the truth please, I worked hard for my stuff, so please don't think I'm spoiled or someone is spoiling me think that I'm treating myself, but don't feel bad or awkward with me, now come on, ill warm up some tea, and you get dry and go to the first door on your left for the bathroom and then the third door on the left is my bedroom where I will lay clothes down for you to wear and leave me your wet ones on the bathroom. I'll take care of the rest. Go now please I don't want you to get sick, and I don't want to hear constant thank you's, my house is your house ok."

_Why do I feel warm and I blushing oh boy _"Arigato, Chrys" I gave her a tight hug and a short kiss on the cheek and went were she told me to.

**A/N: **_So be brutally honest what did you think?_ _ What's going to happen next?_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Heres another chapter enjoy!. Warning lemon in this one._

"well, well, Michi, we are alone again, even if Setsuna showed up late she at least took Hotaru out, so that means just you and I in this house, and now that we cleaned up, we do have a good 2 hours of just , "_relaxing_" time" I grabbed Michi by the waist and didn't hesitate and started kissing her down her neck, I could hear her giggle from what I implied to relaxing, but she knew she always knew. I saw her arch more giving me more access to her neck, I kissed her cheeks and went for those perfect lips of her, while kissing her I didn't notice her leading us to our bedroom, until I heard the door click shut, I looked up and then looked at her, she's aroused and I can see it, the little sweat on her forehead, the pink cheeks, and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. She worked her way to my shirt successfully taking it off, and I worked my way to the back of her dress zipping it down and letting it fall to her feet, I started at the beauty before me , Goddess for sure, I saw her matching black set of undergarments, and went forward to kissing her neck again, she worked her way to my pants, successfully taking them off. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I could feel the heat, I laid her down carefully in the bed and began kissing down toward her breast reached behind her while she arched giving me access to her bra and successfully took it off, I've had too much practice thanks to her, "let's take everything off at the same time, together" I heard her say, I to I slide off her bra from her hands and my mouth worked wonders to her breasts, she moaned, loved when she moaned, she took off my bra, and began massaging me as best as she could, but she's my goddess right now, I want to please her first, I touched her paradise and I could tell she was wet, I felt like working fast, I wanted her sweet nectar, but we have time so I worked a little slowly teasing her on top of her panties, she moaned so loud "Ruka stop teasing me, you know you don't like it when I do this to you" I laughed a little and moves her panties to the side and inserted on finger in her making her shudder and moan, well she stop talking , I kept trusting her a little, then moved my way down to her and took my finger out removed her panties, went straight forward to my target licking her folds, she moaned so loud, that I tough the house was shaking, I kept going as she wrapped her legs around me I knew she was close, then I felt her shudder once more and tasted her sweet nectar, everything, I moaned in pleasure and happiness, I love seeing her like this she smiled at me and signaled me to come up to her, and we kissed. We let just love consume us, she rolled me over so she was on top of me and began doing the same thing I did to her on me.

We did so much in those two hours. Yes we let our lov just take over. We showered and got dressed and we noticed that it was raining, I guess it started before we finished being so umm, so sync, ha ha ha. She loved the rain, I saw her open the window of our bedroom aand heard her sigh, she was truly happy, and im glad I caused that.

I went up to her and help her in my arms. "I love you so much Ruka" "I love you as well my Michi" we both looked into each others eyes and just miled content in each others presence.

_Ring ring_

_I wonder who could that be "_hello?.. oh Setsuna, yes I saw its raining hard, …ok at the café…ok be careful…tell Hotaru we said hi as well…ok bye"… "Ruka that was Setsuna saying Hotaru and her are at the café, and later heading to the arcade, she was going to head back now but it's raining hard. So they're killing time so it dies down a little then heading back here"

"That sounds good so umm.. Round 2" ha ha ha ha. I smiled at her but we were both pretty exhausted and we both knew it.

_RING RING_

"Hello, This is Michiru… Chrys?... yes were both home.. Your welcome glad you guys came.. who?... Seri yeah I remember… wait you said a park… ok will contact Usagi and let her know, meanwhile where…oh there's is ok... is she ok.. I'm glad good thing you found her, yes I will call Usagi right now, sure I'll tell her just her… ok thank you Chrys..bye"

"Ruka that was Chrys, she said she found Seri in the park alone in the rain and shes at Chry's house now, and to call Usagi and let her know what's going on, apparently Seri was going to live at the park"

_Back at Usagi's house_

_RING RING_

"Hello Tsukino Residence, oh hello Michiru… yes Usagi is here… USAGI! You have a phone call." "thanks mom"

"Hello this is Usagi,.. hello Michiru, thank you so much for inviting us over the food was amazing, and we had so much fun, surrounded by friends is always the best company.. so what can I help you with Michiru?... Seri was were?... Chrys found her really, wow.. I can't believe it I feel so bad I should've asked her where she was going.. I'm so happy your cousin was able to spot her and help her out,.. Yes I will talk to Seri tomorrow and see what I can do.. thank you.. ok I wont mention this to anyone thank you again. Bye"

"whats going on Usagi?"I turned to Luna she seemed worried, "Hey Luna nothing just saying thank you to her and talking about Seri and Chrys"

"Please Usagi be careful with Seri and also Chrys, Seri has such a weird energy that we don't know if she's good or she might be an evil person in disguise, just be careful and Chrys, Artemis and I couldn't really approach Chrys it was weird Chrys has such a strong energy that I'm not entirely sure what it could be, again they could be working together. Just be careful please"

"oh Luna Seri is harmful but I have noticed her energy but, I don't think she's evil I think she's misunderstood and lonely and just needs help which I'm here to do, and Chrys I don't know, Chrys is a bit of a flirt, good thing she spent time with Seri, because if not it would have been another Seiya incident, I can't repeat that, by the way that reminds me I have to call Mamo-chan, oh its raining, that means I can't see him today, he was so busy he couldn't come with us, her had an important test today" Luna say Usagi give her usual cry, _here we go again_ Luna thought.

**A/N: **_Sorry it's short but let me know what you think, yes it's going to have lots of lemon in future chapters. Review._


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** another chapter. I have a little bit of time to write this and I hope I wrote it well. Enjoy! Please review I don't really know if you guys like the story or not. Arigato.

I heard the door of the bathroom close, I knew it was Seri going in to take of her wet clothes and take a warm shower. I walked towards the kitchen and started heating up some water to make her tea. I don't want her getting sick, I'll do my best to keep her warm. It took me a while to convince her to stay.

I have to call Michi in a bit and let her know what's going on. I don't want to do anything in front of Seri though so I'll wait a bit. I prepared two cups with chamomile tea and honey, and when the water started heating up I heard the bathroom door open and my bedroom door open and close as well. I laid out a nice warm grey pajama set, which the top was long sleeve, and had my name in the back, I only wore it once since it's a little small, and I thought it would fit her perfectly. I poured the hot water in the two mugs, and then I heard my bedroom open.

I feel so shy, and at the same time I feel so bad. Chry's is going out of her way to help me out. These pj's fit perfectly not to tight not to lose, just perfect. I did notice her name in the back of the shirt in white lettering, which I don't mind, why complain, I feel so warm like a sense of belonging but, I don't really belong here, I can't do this to her. I opened the bedroom door and headed to the spoon stirring a mug. I walked into a very nice modern kitchen, hues of red and oranges with slight yellows for decorations, it was beautiful she had pictures of amazing sunsets. Looking at the pictures I did think of her, she's like the sunset, warm and beautiful. _Oh what am I thinking? I can't think of her this way, we just met, I don't think she likes me either way. I got to cool down my head a little bit._

"Seri how do you feel? Are you warm enough, come follow me to the living room, I made us tea" she followed me quietly and I pointed to her with my head to sit down. "Here you go careful it's hot, this should warm you up enough, plus I don't want you getting sick."

_Mmm wow amazing tea _"wow Chry's this tea is really good what it is"

"Chamomile and honey, chamomile is good it helps you relax, I usually drink one when I can't sleep, and it helps. Now are you ok if I turn on the tv maybe we can watch a movie or something"

"wait Chry's, I'm so sorry I shouldn't even be here I'm a burden, I feel like I'm taking advantage or something, I already used your shower and your towels and now I've used your clothes, plus on top of that you made me tea, which you didn't have to, gomenasai… I wasn't supposed to be seen, everyone is being so nice to me I don't deserve it…"

"Stop... please Seri stop… don't say you don't deserve something, you are sweet caring and you've been through a lot. It's time that someone does something for you! I don't mind and don't you ever say you're a burden to me got it….. now please relax, I don't judge you nor will I ever do that, I'm here for you, yes we just met, but I know when I found the right friend, my forever friend, I don't want to let them go, I only have one true friend , just one, and I'm so happy Michi is in my life as well as Haruka, Michi is the only family I have, and the only one I can talk to, I've spent years alone and so have you, just drink your tea relax and enjoy the moment, you're not alone not anymore you met Usagi and the girls and now you've met me. I know today has been a hard yet happy day, so let's end it happy. We will talk tomorrow about whatever you want to talk about and will visit Usagi ok."

I couldn't help it I started tearing up. She's right this day has been a good day it started out bad but its ending well instead of tragic.

"Seri, are you ok? I didn't mean to make you feel bad or kind of yell at you, I'm so sorry" I put my tea down not seeming interested in the hot liquid anymore, i saw her then put her tea down in the table next to mine, she wasn't crying hard or anything just letting tears fall down and I could tell she was thinking hard about what I said, I saw her slowly get closer to me on the couch, in all honestly I felt nervous, she reached for my hand and I could barely make out what she said but I believe I heard a faint thank you.

"Thank you" I did the same thing I did to Usagi I hugged Chry's I couldn't help it I was so grateful. "thank you so much, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for this day but, you have my friendship, I don't have friends, when I met Usagi she immediately made me her friend and I was grateful and made her mine, I met the other girls, I know they were a little distant from me but, I hope we can be friends soon, and you were so inviting to me, you made me laugh and feel happy, you understood me, no one ever has, growing up in that orphanage was torture people were so mean to me always picking on me and when I almost made one friend she got adopted, you make me feel cared for arigato"

I felt her pull away a little from the hug, no matter what she used she doesn't smell like me, she still smells like herself vanilla and lavender such perfect combination. She looked me in the eye closed her eyes and pecked me in the cheek. Wow I feel hot for once.

I saw Chry's turn red. And I couldn't help it I giggled let go of her sat down more straight in my spot and picked up my tea. "Arigato Chry's... drink your tea it's going to cool down." She stared at me, finally blinking back to reality, and picked up her own tea and the remote and turned on the tv.

I was blushing like mad and I knew it. I tried to relax and picked up my tea and the remote. "What would you like to watch?"

"It's your house anything you want to watch"

"hahahaha ok let's just watch a random movie" I smiled at her. We sat in peace very close to each other enjoying our new friendship.

_1 hour and a half later_

Tea long gone and one boring movie half way through, I felt a little weight in my shoulder I looked over and noticed that she was completely asleep, I smiled, I saw her shiver a little and I knew that it was getting colder in here, I looked outside and saw that it had not stop raining, I should call Michi and tell her to call Usagi and let her know what's going on, plus that way she won't yell at me for thinking I seduced her or something. I felt Seri stir and saw she was getting closer to me, I knew she was cold, so I got up slowly form the couch and gently picked her up, I walked towards my room, one of the guest rooms is ready but I would have to clean it first, so I thought my bedroom would be better, plus it's a huge Cal king bed even if I sleep there next to her she would have her room and she wouldn't get mad right?! _Yeah should've thought that trough. _ I laid her down slowly on the bed and covered her in my sheets and went over to my closet and laid on top of her a thick throw blanket. I smiled and her sleeping form and I couldn't help but look at her face, she looks like an angle, I couldn't resist I placed a small quick kiss on her cheek. I walked outside closing the door slightly and decided to call Michi, I saw the time and I knew 2 hours had passed since we left her house, since I got home and since I brought Seri to my place and everything after that.

Please pick up "Hey Michi… yup the one and only, are you and Haruka home… by the way thank you so much for the get together it was nice, and I got to meet great people… hey do you remember the girl I was talking to… Seri.. well we walked through the park and she left in a hurry I got to my place, and after a while I saw it was raining, I looked outside and saw someone covering themselves from the rain and I knew it was Seri, so I go down and make her come with me to my place, apparently she was going to spend the night there, most likely live there. Please call Usagi, Seri considers her a friend and by the sounds of it Usagi might give her great advice…. She's staying at my place (_wow I didn't even let her finish saying where she was going to stay).. _what is that supposed to mean Michi, she'll be warm and out of danger of everything and not get sick… she's good sound asleep I just hope she doesn't get sick, oh also please just tell Usagi and let her know it's for her ears only… thank you so much Michi.. Bye"

**A/N: **Please tell me what you guys think? Who are Chry's and Seri. When your meant to be, no matter if friends or not the soul always looks for their mate


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up in the middle of the night, I felt warmth surround me. I heard someone else breathing. Wait where am i? Suddenly all of last night's events came rushing back to me. I sat up slightly and turned to my left side and saw Chry's fast asleep laying there just wearing a black muscle shirt, sheets up to her waist, guess she's not bothered with the weather. If it wasn't for her I would be freezing right now with nothing to warm me up. I looked at her face, she looks so peaceful and so content, then I moved my eyes down to her arms. Wow! She really is toned, I'm guessing she works out a lot. Am I blushing? I turned my body facing her and laid back down, before I knew it I fell asleep again just starring at her breathing.

As if automatically I woke up at 4:50 a.m. and turned off my alarm clock before it turned on. I woke up this early to do my usual running, I turned to my right and saw Seri's body facing my way. She looks Beautiful and I can't deny it, she makes me happy, I don't feel alone anymore, almost like she was the void that I was missing in my life. I smiled and decided that only for one day I would skip my running I turned and faced her side and closed my eyes and fell asleep again. I finally woke up around 9 and decided to make us breakfast. I made omelets served orange juice and fruit. As I was setting utensils I heard footsteps. Guess she woke up.

"good morning Chry's, wow it smells wonderful" my stomach immediately started making noises, hmm.. smells so good, I should let he enjoy her breakfast.

I saw Seri turn around in a slight frown and I gave a slight chuckle "Good morning Seri, please have a seat with me I made us breakfast." I saw her turn around with eyes that I couldn't really read, she looked like a kid that was told yes you can get that puppy. She bowed politely and sat down next to me on the table, I sat down with her and began eating, she picked up the fork slowly and began eating each bite she gave a bigger and bigger smile "ARIGATO CHRY'S THIS IS AMAZING!" she wasn't yelling but sounded very amused and happy, which im glad I caused that. We ate breakfast in peace, like we've done this before.

_RING RING_

I wonder who that could be

"hello this is Chry's speaking"

"Konichiwa, Chrys sorry I'm calling so early, hope I didn't wake you up this Usagi Tsukino we met at Michiru's house"

"oh hi Usagi yes I very much remember who you are how are you, to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you"

'' well Michiru called me last night to talk to me about Seri, is she ok, was it bad does she need anything"

"wow yes everything is good, I say we all meet up" _ I cant talk about Seri in front of her that would be rude_

"oh yes can we meet at the café around 11:30 before everyone shows up, and I understand you don't wish to speak in front of her its ok, but thank you so much Chry's for everything see you soon bye"

"bye Usagi"

"Hey Seri that was Usagi she says we should meet up at the café at 11:30, is that ok with you"

"Umm.. Chry's of course it is but, I need to wash my clothes first."

"Nonsense, we will find you something of mine that will fit or we can go get you something"

" no no you've done enough for me Chry's I'm ok wearing my stuff plus I wouldn't want you to touch your money for me. I promise I will get a job and start paying you back ok"

"ok no shopping then but let's look at what fits you of mine ok, plus your clothes might take a while to wash and its already 10 so c'mon back to the bedroom get undress and I'll see what fits you"

I blushed so hard I don't think she noticed the way she was telling me stuff oh wow " ok Chry's I will listen to you but don't you think it's too early for me to get undressed." Now I saw it was her turn to blush.

"Gomen Seri didn't mean to be kind of forward but ill pull stuff out and you try on and come out with whatever fits ok. By the way what shoe size are you?"

"hee hee its ok, just sounded funny, umm I believe 7 that's what shoes I was wearing they fit perfectly"

"Ok c'mon let me make a mess in my room" I walked to my room with a surprise "Arigato Seri you didn't have to make the bed, but thank you"

"It's the least I can do" I smiled at her.

"ok so this, and this , oh this too, hmm… wow I already made a pile, but feel free, if you don't find anything in that pile, my closet is all yours, let me take what I'm going to wear and I'm going to jump in the shower really quick, oh but I have to get something first."

"Arigato"

I walked towards the guest room for next to it I had another extra room that I also use as a closet. I opened the door and went straight to a box, perfect. Still new and yes size 7. I walked towards my bathroom and took a shower got dressed and did my hair and everything else. I walked out only 20 minutes had passed, I knocked slightly on my bedroom door. I heard her say come in. I opened and stepped in slowly and I saw she had put the pile away and was dressed. She was wearing very light denim shorts, and I knew those didn't fit me, they fit her perfectly 4 inches above her knee, not too short, and was wearing white v-neck shirt with royal blue border. It actually made her eyes stand out and shine more. I walked over to her with box in hand.

"Seri you look great, I'm glad some stuff fit you, it doesn't fit me well plus some where gifts that didn't fit me at all, and I can't return them or else I would look bad, talking about gifts and since they don't truly know the real me, my one friend over there gave me these shoes, about a couple of years ago I tried them on and they fit, but I never worn them, I couldn't with all the racing and traveling, so now they don't fit, I did buy myself the same pair and I would wear them sometimes with him there, but anyways long story short they're new, they will fit you, and now they're yours"

"I can't possible take something that's yours you have done so much for me already I'm wearing your clothes again and now you're giving me shoes, I can't their yours" I felt so bad

"look I said they don't fit me, never worn them and if I keep them here It'll be kind of dumb honestly, shoes that someone else could have that will fit them, look Seri its final they're yours, so sit down and open the box"

I know she said it as a command and half laughing "fine, fine if you insist, _I opened the box I couldn't believe it a pair of chucks just like hers in white, I love them, _I love them, really for me? _She nodded her head _thank you thank you," I went and hugged her, wow she smells wonderful. I let go of her and we both stared into each other's eyes, something about all of this so familiar, like dreams of a person I've been having, can't see their face, but I know they're always protecting me. We leaned closer and closer to each other...

What's going on, it feels so right, we just met but still it's like weve known each other for a while now, we leaned closer, all of this reminds me off my dreams, forbidden love, protecting, honor so many things. I leaned in closer, closer…

_RING RING RING_

We both let go of each other breathing heavily not even glancing at each other, I knew I was blushing like mad and so was she, I felt the heat of my cheeks, oh that's right the stupid phone that ruined the moment, I picked it up "hello" wow I sounded mad.

"umm.. Chry's sorry is this a bad time?"

"Michi no gomen, didn't mean to sound like that it just kind of happened, how are you?"

"ok.. good letting you know Usagi called me saying that she talked to you and wanted you and Seri to meet with her at the café at 11:30 and ourselves at 12 with the rest of the gang."

"oh yes she did and were getting ready to head there soon, thank you. I will see you there take care"

"ok wonderful you too bye"

Wow that was a close one not that I wouldn't have minded it.

"Chry's I'm ready the shoes fit perfectly"

"Great let me grab my keys we will take my car that way we can leave and go anywhere else you like sound good?"

"Sure sounds great, I've never been on a car since the accident, sorry if I seem scared ok"

"Don't worry you will be fine, I won't go crazy or anything and I'm right there got it"

"Arigato lets go"

"Yes lets go, oh and Seri you have been the best company I have ever had, ever" I saw her blush and smile and say thank you.

We walked towards the elevator and went straight to the garage.

**A/N: **_ok let me know what you think. I haven't gotten reviews so idk how I'm doing, but I'm here if you want to give me some pointers.._


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter enjoy**

"Mamo-chan, thank you for coming with me early to the café, now I'm going to talk to our new friends who I can't wait for you to meet, but Luna has been talking about how I have to be careful around them, everyone has been sensing weird vibes from Seri, and well Chry's just seems like a flirt but I don't know Chry's has a weird vibe too. Please sit in the booth behind me so you can listen in and also to give me your opinion ok"

"Usako, maybe you should listen to them what if they're disguised enemies?"

"no that's what Luna said, don't say that, I don't know how to explain it but no matter how weird their vibes are I know deep down I can trust them, it's weird, it's like I know them but I really don't"

"Well Usako I'll be there listening in whatever happens I'm there ok"

"Thank you Mamo-chan" I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek while we kept walking. I know he doesn't like PDA but even he can't deny he likes it once in a while. My hunky Prince ^_

_15 min later_

We arrived to the café around 11:15 we were a little early but that's enough time for me to eat something. "Mamo-chan can we eat something I'm so hungry or have a snack or something please"

"Usako why don't we get tea and get a pastry that way it will calm your stomach but we will have to sit separately you told them at 11:30 and I don't want them to see me here yet so I can see what's going on"

We got our tea and sat in the two booths that were next to each other, Mamoru had a hot tea and I stuck with iced tea instead. _Grumbling_. Ugh my stomach I'm so hungry well it's about to be 11:30 wonder if they're coming. As I was looking out the window I saw a black car with tinted windows pull up and I saw Chry's walk out._ Wow she's dresses really good, so handsome, dashing, yup definitely related to Michiru. _Chry's walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Seri. she definitely looks refreshed and happy. I think those two are meant to be together. They walked up to the café and Chry's opened the door for Seri. Yup she's just like Haruka. I hope Mamo-chan doesn't get jealous or something. She's harmless anyways, right?!

I pulled up to the café and rushed to open the passenger side to Seri. "See was that so bad, I mean it wasn't a long drive less than a minute but still you did well. How do you feel?"

"Arigato, well I'm ok actually I mean this happened when I was little and I never thought I would get in a car, and If I did I didn't know how I would react, so far I'm ok, like you said I will have to wait to see how a long ride feels."

"That's right, so a long ride is what we will have soon, now c'mon I think I see Usagi, cant miss that meatball hairstyle, oh allow me" I opened the door and we stepped inside. "Hi Usagi nice to see you again, and thank you for the meeting. I'm going to order something, I know you have a drink, but will you like a refill or a different drink or pastry? "

"Hi Chry's I'm actually pastry please anything is fine, everything they have is amazing"

"Sure thing how about you Seri"

"Umm.. no I'm ok, thank you"

"How about I surprise you?"

"ha ha ok fine I can't win with you" I saw Chry's leave to get the stuff.

"mmhmm"

Oh was I starring after her. *blush. "hi Usagi I'm sorry for the late intro I guess I was just you know spacing out silly me, so how's life? How are the girls? Anything new since yesterday?"

Wow she's just rumbling words "it's totally fine how are you?"

"me I'm ok, better thanks to all of you" I turned to stare at Chry's who was talking to the barista on what she wanted and as I turned to look at Usagi she gave me this look that all I could do Is bow my head a little I felt my cheeks getting hot, what's wrong with me, pull yourself together.

"You like her don't you?"

"what-?!"

"Oh c'mon don't deny it I know when someone likes someone, and you two like each other"

"no… no.. wait no, we just met that's impossible.. I umm.."

"what you don't believe at love at first sight? Or destiny? Or soulmates?"

"shhh she's coming back"

"do you want me to ask her how she feels?"

"WHA-?! I mean no, no please don't, fine I admit I like her now, shh please…" wow I never had thought I would have to beg.

"What are you lady's talking about? Oh here Usagi Triple Chocolate Croissant, something tells me you like these?"

"like it? I LOVE IT! ARIGATO!" I heard coughing behind me and knew Mamuro was kind of jealous but also telling me to quiet down. I turned sideways and whispered _gomen_.

"Did you say something Usagi?"

"oh no, but, thank you so much these are the best, and we were just chit-chatting, the normal stuff, nothing romantic.. hee hee hee" I saw Seri give me a scared to death scare followed by an almost death glare.

"So Usagi what did you want to talk about with me and Seri?"

**A/N:** Whats going to happen? Stay tuned. Any thoughts?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **heres a brand new chapter let me know what you think. Thank you

"_Julie you must gather Love Essence, people with pure love, we must get that to transfer it into energy for the dark king"_

"_Yes master you have my word I will steal all the love essence of the world and make this world full of hatred and darkness, my King will be pleased"_

"_Good! Go now and gather it all, we must make all the accommodations for our king now hurry"_

"_**Fools they think they serve a King, so easy to manipulate these foolish beings. Soon I will make Queen Serenity pay for what she's done to me. No one has power over me not even her brat but, how easy it was to deceive you, I hope that brat has evil in her. And that stupid guardian of yours, interfering, always on the way of my plans, seeing right through me, you will pay just like your kingdom paid. **_

_**Ha ha ha. No one escapes my wrath, you shunned me out and casted me away my queen but now I'm back, and I will claim your kingdom which rightfully belongs to me. But first to get rid of that stupid guardian."**_

_Back at the Café_

"so Seri I got a called about what happened, now I'm sorry I shouldn't butt in but, you are a great person, I don't want to tell you anything wrong but, I consider you a friend, and I don't know if you believe in stuff but, I have a strong connection to you and honestly I don't know what it is but, I know you will be an amazing friend and almost like a sister too me like my best friends , and even though I just met you I know your great, do I make sense?" I saw as pools starting forming at Seri's face I was feeling proud of my speech.

"Usagi is right Seri, even though we just met I also consider you a great friend and I told you already I only have one and once I find true friends I will never let them go, and I also feel how Usagi-chan feels, I feel like I've known you, but I also have a sense of protecting you, I know I may come off as a little scary but, it's the truth we shouldn't even hesitate to consider you a friend, no matter what you have been trough know that from this day on you will never be lonely again nor shunned away, I've been there. Now put a smile on that face of yours you're really pretty when you smile" _wow did I say that a loud. _ I looked at Usagi who looked amazed then gave me a smile saying that she knew something, and I felt my cheeks get hotter. Wow my drink seemed interesting. I felt a tug at my shirt next to me.

"umm.. Chry's can you get up for a sec, you to Usagi-chan"

"sure" they both said.

I got up to allow her to get out. She pulled me into a heartwarming embrace and I heard her sniffle but she wasn't crying hard. She pulled away from me slowly turned to Usagi who already went forward and attacked her with her own hug and I heard those two giggling. I felt happy seeing the both of them hugging, familiarity struck me but I couldn't explain why. We sat back down, both of them still giggling.

"oh Seri before I forget, now that were all established friends here, where are you staying? I know I don't want to intrude but, after what happened last night I want to know"

"well Usagi-chan since your my friend, you too Chry's I can't lie, I am a bit embarrassed for leaving you like that and running off Chry's but, I didn't want you finding out, well I got out from the orphanage yesterday morning, actually super early that I went to the park to take a nap, i went looking for a job, so I can get an apartment, so far I wasn't getting any luck, I felt horrible, but I knew until I found a job I have to sleep somewhere, anywhere and I felt a little safer in the park, honestly I don't know why but, I'm scared anywhere else, I felt my world crumble when it started to rain, and honestly if it wasn't for Chry's last night you would be looking at a newspaper that read girl found dead in park."

"wow, Gomen Seri, I know it must be hard but, don't worry now things will get better ok, for now you can sleep in my place or with one of the girls, Makoto lives by herself and Ami lives with her Mom only, Rei lives with her Grandfather and Minako lives with her family but, she's kind of busy so she's rarely at home."

"Thanks Usagi-chan but, I can't bother them they hardly know me plus I will feel horrible knowing I can't pay them to stay there" I felt tears starting up again.

"Seri I know where you can live where you will have someone there who wouldn't mind having you there, and rent free, although the only way you can help is just being a friend and occasional cheering on the sidelines "I winked at her.

"Who? And rent free, oh no I would have to cook, clean, and pay rent once I start working"

"Seri I think she means her" I smiled at Seri and at Chry's.

"You, you would want me there, after I have bugged you and used your stuff and oh God."

"Seri, I would be honored to have you there plus it gets lonely and scary sometimes there ha ha, joking not scary but, I would love some company and I already feel comfortable with you, and it wouldn't be a bother at all, ok if you know how to cook you must show of some of those skills, I also cook, so even if you do work I can help out with that, cleaning you don't have too, in other words before I start listing stuff, I would be happy if you lived with me, what do you say?"

"I say you are the best person I have ever met and Arigato I owe you my life" I smiled the pain from my heart finally lifting.

"Great now I would like for you guys to meet my Mamo-chan"

We saw the guy from behind the booth get up and sit next to Usagi.

"Hi nice to meet you guys my name is Chiba Mamoru, you must be Chry's and Seri right"

"hai nice to meet you as well Mamoru"

The rest of the time they got to know each other and share jokes followed by the doorbell ringing of everyone coming in and seating in the booth opposite from them all talking and joking around.

_Meanwhile at the park_

A couple was sitting there all lovey-dovey giving each other little pecks here and there unaware of the danger close to them.

"_wow such a lovely couple, I can see love in the air, ha ha, and once I get that love from you and turn it to energy for my master you will see the true nature of love. Ha ha ha ha ha ha….."_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**A/N: **Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go another one**

"_ha ha ha, what is this I see, a couple in love, true love huh. Well how about I get that and you serve our dark King, hmm.."_

The couple stated screaming when they felt two figures grabbing them.

"_yes my sinful shadows, hold them still for me as I take their love essence"_

**Meanwhile…**

Beep beep beep

Michiru turned to Ami's direction knowing full well what it was, seconds ago Haruka had given her a look suggesting there was a shift in the air, and Minako felt a pang in her chest. The goddess/senshi of love knew something was going on.

"Ami seems like your alarm is going off is it for studying or to call your mom, since you know you have that important thing to do, you should call her c'mon I'll go with you to the payphones" said Makoto and Ami knew full well what she meant they both got up and headed towards the back where the restrooms and payphones were.

"wow she has alarms to study really, wow." said Chry's looking at Usagi and noticing the shift between happy and all of a sudden worried. "Hey Usagi you ok?"

"hai I just remembered I have to go, my mom needed me to buy her something and I completely forgot, Mamo-chan can you come with me"

"hai of course Usako, nice to meet the both of you, and see you guys later" said Mamoru while getting up with Usagi.

"Hey how about tonight I make dinner and you guys can come to my place I mean it's the weekend after all." Said Chry's

"Arigato that sounds wonderful thank you Chry's we will call you for the address in a little bit" Usagi said leaving and telling Rei and Mina to go with her to help her out with some stuff.

The sudden shift was weird both Seri and Chry's looked at each other confused.

"well I have to go and Ruka is my ride, my violin is getting cleaned up, will see you tonight then" Michiru got up and both Haruka and her waved goodbye.

"hey Luna what's going on?" Makoto said while looking at Ami who was concentrated and looking at her Mercury Analizer (sry forgot what its called)

Makoto decided to listen and keep a lookout to make sure no one heard anything.

"there is an evil aura at the park both Artemis and I are here and theres someone stealing energy, I believe it's a new enemy, the girls are calling now and Artemis is informing them, im going to keep a lookout and see what else happens please hurry, Luna out"

"Ami we gotta go to the park now!"

"hai seems bad I need a closer look at the enemy and see what other information I can gather"

"Ami everyone is leaving lets tell Chry's and Seri we have to go that I'm helping you out"

"Hey Seri Chry's sorry about that but, Ami-chan has to go, and I see everyone else left, gomen"

"That's ok but, talk to Usagi I told her for everyone to meet at my place tonight I'm cooking, and it'll be nice to get to know you all"

"umm.. sure that sounds great will ask Usagi-chan for the address, bye"

"bye thank you so much Chry's and Seri, bye" said Ami while Makoto dragged her by the arm.

Seri and Chry's looked out the window and saw everyone running past the window, all heading in the same direction, most likely the park. They were being weird but, Chry's couldn't shake the nagging feeling like something was wrong.

"hey Seri how about we go to the park and relax a little?"  
"sure that sounds great actually"

"good lets go"

Both Chry's and Seri got up and walked up to the car, Chry's thought of getting there asap. They're only 3 blocks away from the park but still.

She got there in less than a minute got off and heard screaming and people running away from the park.

Chry's looked at Seri who got off the car and she could also see worried feature on her face just like Usagi.

Chry's was at loss, she had a bad feeling something was going to happen, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to see what was going on, and maybe do something.

"Seri wait here it might be dangerous I'm going to go check it out ok" I took off running towards the screams.

"Chry's wait!" I ran after her. I got closer to her and saw her behind a tree and I did the same and hid behind the tree next to her.

"Seri please be careful ok" I saw her nod and we both stood there quiet.

_Before the Senshi came._

Julie placed her hands in front of the guy and girls chest and let out a light, which blasted something out of them, they looked like a big tear drop crystal from both of them, then the shadows holding onto the body's took over the bodies.

"_mmm…. Yes I feel the energy in these Crystals, excellent my Master will be pleased."_

I got there in time with the girls right behind me. This beautiful Girl can't be evil could she, long chocolate hair up to her waist, green eyes, fair skin, perfect complexion, wearing a cocktail dress and black pumps. Well they are deceiving

"stop it right there! How dare you destroy two people falling in Love, those wonderful feelings that make us happy and alive, I won't let you get away, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall Punish you!"

"_ha ha ha what's this Sailor Moon huh, mmm I can sense an amazing energy on you, yummy!"_

"eww you creep what do you want and who are you" said Sailor Moon

"_oh how rude of me I am Julie, and these two imbeciles are now your worst nightmare, now ATTACK THEM!"_

Seri and I saw how these once humans I suppose turned into something hideous, but you can sense hatred in them. Not good. Who are these people? Sailor Moon? Is this what I've been reading about, attacks in Japan, and Heroes could they be who they constantly talk about? Something about Sailor Moon and her gang looked familiar, but I couldn't understand why. We saw as other two people came out and snatched the crystals from the evil girl's hand.

"_hey! What's the big idea, who are you guys!"_

"Something so innocent and pure should not be touched but preserved I am Sailor Uranus"

"Love is something fragile and strong, I am Sailor Neptune"

I got away from my hiding spot in the tree and walked a little closer while still not being visible to anyone and I kneeled down in front of a bush, I don't know how but, my brain somehow clicked.

mi-mic-michiru is this Sailor Neptune, I don't know how but, I know. And I know that's Haruka, then it hit me I saw Sailor Moon and immediately knew as well. This isn't good is it?

"Chry's are you ok, it's like you've seen a ghost we should go I'm scared"

I'm guessing Seri can't really see who they are. I saw the people who were now evil attack the Sailor scouts, each giving them their own attack. They saw that the people had evil magic and were attacking with their all, I felt eyes on me and I saw from across from us on a tree was a shadow that I couldn't really see. Then I saw as Sailor Moon fell and was almost attacked when a red rose out of nowhere came and made the monsters stop, each Sailor scout looked tired and almost wiped out. I looked and saw the guy talking saying he was Tuxedo Kamen. I feel overwhelmed I immediately knew who he was as well. I turned to see my cousin fighting with the main girl, until she got frustrated and left in what looked like a black hole, could be another dimension. Why is this so easy to understand?

Chry's and I saw the heroes attacking together the people and somehow all powers combined the shadows came out and the heroes destroyed them and the other two taller heroes' approached the humans and placed the crystal back. Then they all left once making sure everything was alright. I felt Chry's getting up from her position.

"c'mon Seri lets go buy stuff to cook" she said to me while grabbing my hand and we walked towards her car. I'm confused, isn't she? She's acting like nothing happened. What's going on?

"hai Chry's, are you ok I'm a bit confused"

"well Seri I've never seen them in action actually but, I would always read the newspaper from Japan and I kind of read the stories but, it's the first time I've ever seen them. Pretty cool huh,"

"hai it was awesome I never knew we had this going on, I would hear stories in the orphanage but, I always thought, _ok well they're bored and their imagination always runs crazy,_ I wonder if the girls saw this walking by here, probably not, They seemed to be in a hurry uh"

I smirked at Seri and affirm her maybe that's what happened but, it would be interesting to ask tonight, right?!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: **What did you guys think.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Another chapter for my lovely moonies. Enjoy!

Chrys POV

Seri and I got home about an hour after everything happened and I started getting everything ready. "Can I help?" I heard her say. "yes of course the more help the merrier, here help me with the carrots and peeling potatoes I'll get ready with the chicken and condiments, arigato" we worked in sync cooking and preparing everything and while the chicken cooked and everything got done, we even did some appetizers and Seri made a delicious fruit drink. I was happy working with her, we joked around, mainly talking about our pasts and me telling her how happy I was she was here. They called about 15 minutes when we started cooking letting them know to be here at 6. Right now it was 5 which meant Seri and I had an hour to kill, I was nervous and honestly I don't know why. We sat down in the couch together close to each other and watched TV, I couldn't pay attention to the TV half of me was thinking about what happened today and the other half I couldn't stop starring at Seri. I've never had these many emotions bubbling up, I was confused happy, nervous, excited, curious, I just didn't know what I truly felt. All I know is I really like her, and I can't stop thinking about her, it's the first time I have someone stay at my place let alone visit. I always ended up at their places, I didn't really care about any of them and they were just using me as well, the fame and the money, that's all they wanted, nothing to be part of my life. I know Seri is different she doesn't fully know me and I don't mind sharing with her at all. I know she's different and I really hope something happens, yet I feel I don't have to wait long. She knew right of the bat the real me, and I liked that no hiding me. "Are you ok Chrys?" I looked over at her and our eyes locked, I turned away a little and looked back up at her and saw her blushing, "Hai, I'm fine gomen just thinking" she smiled in understanding and I saw her get up from the couch "is it ok if I make some tea while we wait? Would you like some?"

"my house is your house, rule #1 don't ask permission to do anything in here, heck if you want to change the freaking color of your room because you don't like it, be my guest, you are not a guest here ok, you're a resident of this house as well, starting since we talked today, got it? And yes aha ha I would love some tea" I saw her pearly whites and I blushed she walked towards the kitchen to make some tea. Oh I was feeling hot _since when?_, I got up and walked towards the balcony which held two wooden lounge chairs and a round table to match. I leaned on the balcony and just stared out, the same balcony I gazed out from when I saw her at the park, I just sighed in content, I was happy for once, and I also remembered what happened at the park and I knew now wasn't the time to ask them anything, I'll just pretend I don't know. I heard the sliding door open and close and heard her put the things in the table and walk towards me.

Seris POV

I got next to her and I could feel her warmth I was shorter than her by maybe 2 or 3 inches not much of a difference if I was wearing heels but, I like it, her being this tall, Usagi must've felt weird this weird taller girl her hugging her ha ha ha, I have to apologize I mean I'm only like 5 inches taller than her but I would feel weird. I looked forward and saw the park. So this is where she saw me from, yeah I see the bench I was on last night. I couldn't help it but I leaned a little into her and felt her warmth but, I started to feel myself getting hotter when I felt her leaning to me as well. Suddenly I felt the cool air hit us both and she seemed so be unaffected by it but, I started shivering. I felt her stand straight and almost immediately I started to miss her warmth that's until I felt her arm behind me and around me as she pulled me closer to her, "arigato" I started to feel so warm again but I needed more, I was nervous but I just felt bold, I moved a little and managed to get my arm behind her as well and well why not I decided to just hug her, and wow she was really warm, she smells divine I can't describe the smell but she smelled amazing. I looked up to see her face and see if there were any traces in her face of me bothering her. She looked down at me, and our eyes locked and I couldn't look away at all, my heart started beating so fast I felt myself leaning a little towards her face and I felt my eyes getting a little heavier.

Chrys POV

After I felt my confidence level pump up I finally decided to put my arm around her to keep her warm, and what had me blushing and feeling hotter was her wrapping her arms around me. I felt her head under my chin, it felt so right, but how does she feel about this. She probably doesn't see me anyway than just a friend. All of a sudden I felt her move her head and look up at me, I felt nervous but looked at her face and met her yes, my heart started going insane, I felt like it would come out of my chest, I didn't realize it but I started leaning towards her and I swore I could feel her doing the same, I felt my eyes and saw her eyes getting heavier, heck why fight it, I close the gap between us, and held her tighter, I felt electricity all over my feet tingling my hands going numb I felt like jelly, I was holding on to her for support and I felt her hold me tighter. Just when I felt the kiss might get deeper.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Thank God that stupid elevator didn't just open. Since I'm the one that has the main key no one can just burst in here unless they have the key. We both pulled apart and we just starred at each other, her face looked like a tomato and I knew mine was the same and we were lightly panting, didn't know we needed air yet. I unlocked myself slowly from the embrace and opened the door and let her get in first. I went towards the hall way connecting the elevator and opened it, "Konichiwa" said everyone and everyone was actually in there, I can't believe they all fit in the elevator, Michiru was the first to step out and look at me curiously and walk pass me and Haruka saw me and snickered, one by one they walked in saying hi and walked towards the living room towards Seri.

Seris POV

I saw Michiru first saying hi to me and just starring at me and saw Haruka right behind me chuckling. Oh God by the look of these two it mean both Chrys and I are still red, thank God the rest of them came in and slowly my blushing came down. Chrys showed up behind Usagi and Mamoru and we both looked at each other and just smiled, she walked towards me and I felt a little nervous. "c'mon lets set up the spare table with the food, Everyone! Feel free to look around please" she said it smiling, and putting her hand I'm my arm, "let's go, Michi want to help?" I heard her say sure and saw Haruka walking towards Usagi to talk to her and walk around the place.

**A/N: ** What did you guys think of this chapter, are they ever going to find out Chrys knows about them?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: ** another chapter. Thank you for those encouraging reviews. I would like to know overall if anyone is confused or not don't worry later chapters it will get more intense and you will see more action but for now enjoy. Also don't forgot July 5th we get to see the reboot of sailor moon and I can't wait. Also don't forget to keep checking Hulu for episodes starting from the beginning. Woohoo every Monday 2 episodes.

**Now enjoy!**

_**Seris POV**_

The whole night we kept brushing past each other we sat together and had both of our arms close to each other, I didn't really notice it until Usagi pulled me away from everyone towards the balcony. Before I stepped out I saw Michiru pull Chrys to the other side towards the extra closet room, I felt myself get nervous maybe her cousin knows that we kissed. oh no.

"Seri are you alright? You almost walked to the glass door thankfully I opened it, but, I don't know if I can help you, if you go over the balcony" I was blushing like mad and I knew it and I heard her laugh softly.

"Gomen Usagi, I was umm... Thinking and spaced out"

"So Seri you must tell me what happened? You and Chrys are all touchy touchy"

"Wait what?! What are you talking about Usagi-chan?" Oh I need to turn my head and stare forward I know I'm blushing, wait were we really touching? Hmm..

"Yes Seri I, with my own eyes saw it, and I don't know who else might have noticed, I think Mina-chan might have a clue but, yes I notice so what happened"

What's the pint of hiding it. I'll just be straight forward.

"We kissed right before you guys came"

"WHAT! wow really?!"

I saw Usagi jumping ha ha her name fits her so well though. Jumping like that.

"hai, we were talking and got caught in the moment and next thing we both know we kissed, and honestly Usagi-chan it felt so natural, almost like it was meant to happen, I don't know how she feels about it, I mean, about the whole thing but, I felt so right being with her."

"well, when two people are meant to be together and its true love nothing in this world can break it apart no matter how many times you sacrifice yourself or how many times your reborn love, true love! is so strong that anything thrown at it becomes stronger. Am I making sense?" Usagi looked content and happy like reliving memories and I couldn't help but, smile it's true and from what she said it looks like her and Mamoru have dealt with a lot of stuff and they look like a solid couple. I am happy for her she's found her true love. Will I find mine? Is Chrys mine? Only time will tell on that.

_Back inside. In the closet room_

"wow Chrys this is big, how much stuff do you have?"

"well Michi not a lot but, most of this stuff are gifts that don't really fit me, and well I thought might as well bring everything here where they won't see if I'm wearing it or not, plus since it's so small all the stuff in here might fit Seri, heck some of the stuff hugs her curves perfectly" _wait why did I say that, hope she didn't hear me. I'll just walk to where I have my pictures._

"mmm… I know that look Chrys and no you can't avoid me! , I know you have feelings for her, now tell me what happened when we came in because you and Seri had flushed faces, now I'm no expert, well maybe but, were you guys making out?"

"oh Gosh Michi, you haven't lost your blunt streak ever since we were little ha ha ha, I remember when you asked me the first time if I liked your classmate who was popular at the time, and yeah I did, but man you asked me in front of her ha ha ha , and let's not forget the other stuff you were so blunt about.."

"Don't change the subject baka! But yes its funny so … what happened?"

"Well we were just outside in the balcony and we got closer and before I knew it we were kissing, no not making out, but I feel if we had more time we might of."

"Wow your blushing bad, ha ha ha, Haruka and I had our suspicion but, she owes me."

"Wait owes you like in what money? Did you bet on me or us "

"yes well I bet you guys either kissed or made out, and well Haruka thought you probably didn't get to because we came and interrupted. But, she owes me" Michi had the freakiest grin, that girl when she's up to something and she smirks she's one scary girl, but hey its family.

"Now Michi c'mon lets finish the dessert and talk more before they start questioning what's going on."

"hai and let me know what happens tonight" she winked and walked outside towards everyone I stayed in the room just running my hands through my hair, boy what a day.

I walked back out towards everyone and saw Seri and Usagi walking back giggling. I just smiled, I'm so happy she's found friends, and well so am I, I feel for the first time complete.

"_Julie you have failed to get energy for our Master"_

"_Someone attacked me and destroyed my sin shadows, I will do a better job this time, I sense a great deal of energy from this one called Sailor Moon, I will get her and her power"_

"_Go now and don't fail, in all these years gathering energy this is the first time you've failed don't repeat yourself"_

"_Yes master" that stupid Sailor Moon I will find out who you are, I can't wait to steal your energy and make my Master pleased._

"_very well don't disappoint me__**" stupid foolish people, you casted me away but, I'm am so close to destroying you, too bad I couldn't destroy your precious Moon Kingdom I wonder who did it for me. I must thank them personally, now you have a kingdom in ruins, I can't wait to destroy earth and make it look like your kingdom. **_

**A/N: **Can anyone guess who this king is or how he will fit into the story? Sorry for short chapter. I have two jobs and trying to manage my time better. I hope to post something before 4th of July. Have a great week. Please don't forget to review. It will make me happy. Even if you don't like the story.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Another chapter woohoo

We said bye to everyone as one by one left. I walked over and saw my only companion for the night. I smiled at her as she started cleaning and I started picking up along with her. She looked at me and smiled too. No words were needed. I think we were both thinking of what to say to each other, I felt nervous, but at least the air doesn't feel awkward. I saw the time and it read 8:30 we finished wiping down everything and we both walked towards my bedroom. I paused and let her pass first. I stood there in the doorway just looking at her. I know I have to be the first one to speak I just know I have to say something before I go insane here.

"Are you comfortable sleeping here with me tonight? If not I can leave the bed to you and ill sleep in the couch, I promise tomorrow I will clean the guest room and have it ready for you, well from now on its going to be your room not a guest room anymore" I smiled at her, I think I rambled too much. I saw her blush and I knew she was thinking hard on her answer.

"I should be the one sleeping on the couch, and you shouldn't ask me after all this is your room, and about the guest room, arigato! I promise I will find a job and help pay rent ok, and you can't say no to that."

"Ok. If that's what you want to do, even though you don't have to, I can't stop you, now enough about this I'm fine with you sleeping in my bed but, my question was are you ok if I lay in the same bed with you, I don't want to over step boundaries, it's a big bed but it's your call"

"Ok, I would love it if I share the same bed with you for tonight and no you're not over stepping anything at all. It is a big bed and we both have plenty of room, and arigato once more for letting me even stay here in the first place, and I will clean the room, and cook tomorrow night for you if that's ok with you of course"

"ok how about we do the room together and get you new sheets on me, think of it as a welcome home gift, and tomorrow night sure sounds good thank you, now if your that eager to work how about you help me out like an assistant tomorrow, I have some stuff to take care of and go to the track and talk to some people which I would love for the company and of course you have to be there listening with me, heck I can even have you in the car with me while I do some test laps, oh we might even see Haruka and my cousin might be there as well, so how about it? Of course this will be paid for, if you like it then feel free to keep the position in the near future but, I'm not forcing you to do it of course, I'm looking for an assistant as it is, oh also before I forget I do have some people I'm meeting up to see if I hire them or not, so you can please help me with that ok"

"ARIGATO! (_launches at her and hugs her) _ yes that sounds very fun indeed thank you I won't disappoint you, and yes ill help you with the hiring and the meetings and the food and…"

"ha ha ha ok sounds good, I can't really breath though (_she loosened her grip at me and I just stared at her like in the balcony) _that would be great and I'm glad you took the offer, now I wake up early to do an hour of running and an hour of work out, I'll try to leave as quietly as possible ok"

"hai, umm… would it be ok with you if I come with you, I mean I'm not the best runner but, I think I'm decent enough and maybe you can help me work out (_she puts her hands in Chry's arms and feels that she indeed works out and blushes and looks back up into her eyes)"_

"hey sure that sounds great but, I won't force you ok, and its ok beginning its hard but, with practice I'm pretty sure you will be able to out run me hahaha" I just kept looking at her, I felt myself start to lean in, _ would she go for it again? Maybe she doesn't like me and we just caught up in the moment? Oh what if she doesn't swing that way? Am I forcing her? _

I saw a flash of emotions in Chrys eyes that I couldn't understand why, I also felt her lean in a little then stop, _oh what if it's just my imagination? She probably doesn't like me? Does she swing that way? What if before it was just the heat of the moment? _ I got closer to her and kissed her on the side of her mouth gently. _ I hope she understood I'm saying its ok and also that I'm not pushing._

I felt my whole body go numb and tingly then I felt a warmth, unexplainable to me, the second her lips touched the side of my mouth I wanted more, yes she respected everything and was I mistaking or was she basically was ok if I kissed her.. hmm… I felt her loosen more from me and was about to walk towards the bed, I couldn't help her, I grabbed her from the wrist gently turned her around and hugged her tightly.

I felt the warmth radiating from her, I blushed at her bold move but, I felt such a warm feeling inside of me close to my left side of my chest, wait that's my heart, I smiled is this what it feels when people care about you, I've never felt this before, it makes me happy, _am I crying? _ I felt drops fall onto Chry's arm I hope she doesn't notice.

I felt her tears falling on my arm and slowly put my hand under her chin, she was kind of refusing to look up though, "Seri look at me please "she looked up and while she hugged my waist I wiped her tears with my thumbs, and slowly kissed her cheeks, "what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I am too bold."

"No Chyr's shh… please, its nothing wrong that you did but, something right, I feel so warm, you made me feel welcomed when no one else did, cared for when no one else did…"

"Seri I know we just met but, I'm falling in love with you so fast that it is kind of scaring me, I know the feeling of love, and after losing the people that I loved most in this world I knew it would be hard for me to devote my time and my love to anyone again, I though couldn't care about someone as much as I care for you, there's something strong in me that tells me to protect you, to make you happy, to never see you sad, to be with you through all the bad and good times, I can't describe it but, I'm listening to it, your such a good person and I'm happy I'm making you cared for, I'm a little straight forward and to tell you something, I really REALLY like you a lot, I don't want to scare you but, again like I said I am falling in love with you."

I was speechless. And I could hear my heart beating like crazy that I thought she could also hear it. I stared at her and in those eyes she spoke the truth she even glowed telling me everything, I couldn't help it but, "Chry's I'm crying because I'm happy, because you make me feel so cared for and I do feel the same way, I'm actually having feelings for you as well, but I admit I'm a bit scared and would love to take things a little slow please, I feel the same way about love yet I don't know or don't remember how it felt to love my parents, I feel like they're a distant memory which I don't want to forget which I try so hard to remember but I can't, arigato no one has ever spoken to me so truthfully and no one has ever cared for me as much as you show me" I leaned the rest of the way and kissed her as softly yet passionately as I could, she doesn't know this but, she is my first kiss.

She leaned into me and captured my lips. I felt warmth and I felt all the emotions in that kiss, I wish I could've saved the first kiss experience with her, I could tell I'm her first, yes I fooled around, they meant nothing nor did I mean nothing to them, just more of their personal bank account to see how much they can get out of me, which never worked out and I never spoke or saw them again. Seri was real, real feeling, real emotions, just everything about her was real and true. We ended the kiss quickly no words were spoken we hugged and I kissed her check. I walked over to my closet to get sleeping clothes for the both of us. "Seri, we will take it slow, I will give you real dates and make u giggle, and smile, and enjoy each minute of it I promise, now lets me more formal ok, would you Seri like to go out on a date with me?"

"hee hee, why yes Chrys I would love to go out on a date with you" I had the biggest smile and the hurt of my heart was gone.

"Great how about instead of you cooking tomorrow, I will take you on a romantic dinner, ok?" I leaned and gave her a quick peck which she blushed a little stunned but then quickly smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, now how about we rest we must get up early and exercise, followed by meetings, followed by this girl getting taken out by the most wonderful person ever." I gave her a quick peck and walked towards the bathroom to change. All I heard was yes. I changed and walked back to the bedroom thinking she was still changing but, instead saw that she changed way quicker than me and was lying in bed fast asleep. I walked to her side gave her a kiss in the cheeks "goodnight"

"mmm night beautiful.. ."

"hee hee goodnight stop mumbling" this is going to be the best night sleep ever.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think. It will get interesting really soon promise but, for now. Have a good 4th of July everyone, enjoy those fireworks. ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **another chapter. Omg did anyone watch the new Sailor Moon, I was hyperventilating omg it was awesome, can't wait for more. Hope you're watching Moonies, until then enjoy.

CHRYS POV

We woke up ran for about an hour, and went back home for some exercise, but I kind of forgot to tell her I usually practice, I took a lot of lessons, sword fighting, one on one combat, and a bunch of other stuff, so I used my time training her the basics and also worked out. We got ready and headed to the track and thankfully we saw Haruka there with Michi. I actually felt a tad bit nervous but mostly excited to tell my cousin Seri was my girlfriend. We walked up to my cousin and her partner, who was getting ready to do some practice laps. "Hey Michi and Haruka, hey Haruka ready for some test laps?"

"hey Chrys and Seri, nice to see you guys here, and yeah I only want to practice, but I don't know if you noticed but Dimaggio is also here and he wants to race me, which is stupid in my opinion, he's trying to prove to his little groupie that he can TRY to beat me, snobby little kid seriously"

"oh wow, well why don't we do one race with him, I won't really try to race you I just won't let him win, plus I'm pretty sure you will beat me ha ha ha." Chrys said mostly talking to Haruka.

Meanwhile Michiru turned to Seri and they both greeted each other.

SERI'S POV

"So Seri how are you? Anything umm... New going on?"

I could tell what Michi meant but I would rather her own cousin tell her what she wants to know. "well so far so good today I'm going to be Chrys assistant and help out as much as I can with everything, so far we had a meeting upon arrival and it was very interesting, I thought I would never use math again, or think I would ever hear some of the vocabulary I studied being home schooled, but I guess learning pays off" I heard Michiru giggled a little.

"oh yes everything must be proper, now have you ever seen a race?"

"actually once on tv, they were showing the one over here, and I saw a green car with the number 30 on it that won, it was crazy how fast that car was going, oh and after they showed a small brief recap of another one I don't know from where it was a red car with flames and a number 13 on it that also won, it was amazing, I knew one day I wanted to see them live"

"wow Seri you won't believe what I will tell you next …. Actually let me show you the racers are walking towards the track were the cars are"

We walked and all of a sudden I stopped in my tracks, I saw Haruka and Chrys walk and stop in front of two cars, and I all of a sudden I felt like fainting, running around, screaming, but I only stood still until Chrys looked at me

"Seri, are you ok?" Chrys rushed over to me. "yourtheredcarnumber13omgwhydidntyoutellme"

"wow wait what hahaha I couldn't understand you beautiful?"

I saw Haruka look at Michiru and they both raised their eyebrows and looked at us and now I knew I was turning red. "I'm sorry, I was saying I can't believe it your number 13 the red car with flames wow, and you Haruka the green one number 30. Wow im standing next to legends"

"ha ha ha Arigato, yes that's us I guess, listen Haruka and I are going to practice now ok were going to go get changed and then come out, can you and my cousin keep each other company"

"why of course I'm going to keep her company and gossip about the both of you what type of cousin would I be if I don't tell her stuff, plus I have a feeling we have a LOT to talk about"

I looked over at Michiru, I guess she's going to know everything before we even say anything.

"ok good, well don't talk too much, I'll see you in a bit gorgeous" Chrys walked over to me and kissed me in the cheek and I blushed like mad, I felt Michiru linked her arm with mine and told me to walk with her to a cooler spot to watch our halves *blush practice.

"so Seri spill, what happened with you and my cousin?''

I was blushing, wow how much can I blush in one day?

"well Michiru I'm Chrys official girlfriend, but we decided to take things slow"

I heard a little squeal and felt her hug me tighter, "welcome to the crazy family hee hee, I'm so happy Chrys looks happy as well, it's fast I must admit, but after Chrys told us everything about herself and her life, I'm so glad and relieved she's happy"

We talked a bit into we saw Haruka and Chrys walked out towards their car and stop and talk some more till I saw both of them tense up when a guy maybe an inch or two shorter then both of them wearing a yellow suit with a bunch of numbers and stuff, really chocolate hair, olive skin walking like he owned the world with a girl beside him with olive skin a little lighter than his, blue eyes matching the guys and black waist length hair, that she was trying to make bounce but looked so dead, and she looked way over thin. _Am I getting jealous?_

"that's Robert Dimaggio and his sister Marie, they don't like Haruka because Haruka has beaten him at least 5 times and he still doesn't give up, he's obsessed on taking Haruka down, in one race they had here he tried crashing into Haruka, but of course my Ruka knew or felt it because the second he was about to crash into her, she stepped full on the gas and Dimaggo crashed into the wall and lost the race"

"Wow I wonder what's going to happen now"

CHRYS POV

"So yeah we decided were taking things slow"

"That's great Chrys you guys look like you're meant to be, ugh great here comes Dimaggio with his annoying sibling oh f.y.i. she's a flirt."

I saw both of them approaching us and yup Haruka is right, I've met Robert before and he seemed pissed off when I beat him last time cursed at me too but I only saw him once, and I've seen his sister but from afar thank goodness too, I did hear about her reputation, sleeps around to get information so her brother can win, but she thought I was a weak opponent last time to even talk to me which is great I didn't want her near me.

"Wow the famous Tenoh and look from America the Famous Kai, what a pleasure to see the both of you, do you know each other?"

"Wow if it isn't Robert in the flesh I would've guessed you ended the racing career after the last time I beat you, and you brought umm... your weapon I see" Haruka said smirking at Robert.

"hello I don't think we have met I've seen you before, but wow you have gotten so much more handsome since the last time I saw you, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Marie, and you must be Chrys Kai right, wow the champion in America, so honored to meet you"

I tried one, not to roll my eyes and two, puke in front of her, she wore so much makeup and tried to so hard to look appetizing to her victims, some fell for it or just wanted a one night stand with her and some just simply ignored her. I wanted to run away from her.

"Hello Marie and Robert long time, Haruka and I know each other through my cousin"

"Really how is that so?" said Robert

"Chrys cousin is my Girlfriend" said Haruka with anger for explaining herself to Robert

"wait the aquanette, wow Michiru is your girlfriend the violinist and painter, not bad I'm so sad you're taken though, how about you handsome, we should maybe all hang out and you can show me around, maybe I don't know you will like to give this girl a ride while you practice, maybe we can talk and get to know each other"

"Gee well that sounds awesome and all but I promised my girlfriend I would take her for a drive" ok she was getting on my nerves now.

"look Chrys and I came here to practice not to race so can we get on with what we were going to do or are you just going to keep talking like you always do Robert all talk no action."

"grr! Listen you how about a race you Chrys and myself and if I win Chrys will take my sister out today and you Tenoh will take her tomorrow" evil smirked appeared at his face.

Haruka and I looked at each other burst out laughing and both said "DEAL!"

I then felt a hand on my arm and looked over and saw Marie leaning closer to me and whispered "I look forward to tonight, I'll make you smile and see stars" I felt a cold shiver run through me but it wasn't because of what she said but when she said it I looked up and saw Seri throwing death glares at Marie I chuckled and started walking towards my car and Haruka towards hers.

SERI'S POV

I gritted my teeth who the heck does that girl thing she is.

"don't worry about it, she tried throwing herself so many times at Haruka that I had to intervene and set her straight, plus she doesn't know about Chrys and Haruka, she would never guess the only ones who can make them see stars are us" she winked at me , I looked down and wish I could have covered my face, silver hair and a red body doesn't look good, I must look super funny. We saw all 3 of them heading towards their cars, then we saw the devil herself walk towards us.

"Prepare yourself mentally Seri"

"Oh no worries Michiru I am"

"Hello ladies how are you? Wow Michiru you look great like always, love the sky blue summer dress you have on, and I like what you're wearing too, black shorts and black v-neck shirt wow I adore your tennis shoes, my name is Marie and yours?"

Your worst nightmare

"hi I'm Seri nice to meet you"

"no the pleasure is mine so you must be Chrys girlfriend wow beautiful long silver hair you have, you and Michiru have such perfect hair, I am sooooo jealous"

Oh please just choke me she's obnoxious. "A arigato you have pretty hair too, well looks like they're going to start"

"Oh goodness did I forget to tell you, they're going to race, if my brother wins I get Chrys tonight and Haurka tomorrow" she said it all bubbly.

"Really?! well I hope luck is on your side today but, I've seen my Haruka race and my cousin as well and I know you really need to pray for your brother to win just saying"

"I believe in Chrys, and I know Haruka and Chrys will put on a great race, umm... good luck I guess Marie"

"Hey Seri lets go get lunch after they're done we will have a double date doesn't that sound like fun"

"I agree it would be lovely"

We both got up from our seats and walked over to where the changing rooms are to get a better view of the race and somehow it looked like Haruka and Chrys were in agreement, they both were racing next to each other not letting Robert get through. Then I saw something crazy, Chrys pulled behind Haruka letting Robert pull up beside Haruka. I couldn't help it. I started cheering for Chrys. As loud as I could and then I saw something. Haruka pulled fast giving Chrys space then Chrys pulled up next to Robert and right before the finish line Chrys stepped on it leaving at least 2 cars behind Robert and getting second place. Finally they both pulled up and got off Haruka walked towards Chrys and they both shook hands and began laughing. They started walking toward us. "I saw and heard you cheering Seri thank you" she leaned and gave me a quick peck which I smiled. I was happy both Chrys and haruka won.

"That was awesome to see you out there thank you for bringing me, and I will always cheer for you" as I was leaning to give her another kiss I heard heels getting closer to us.

"wow some race you two, to bad I won't have my dates with either of you, and ugh all the good guys are taken, I hope to find someone like you one day Chrys" she winked at Chrys and I thought of jumping her and slapping her. I don't know where all these possessive emotions are coming from but in a way I've never cared about anyone else like I care for Chrys sure I sound selfish that I don't want other people trying to steal her away from me but I can't do that either we are just beginning a relationship I can't ruin this.

We saw Marie walk towards her brother who was cursing for loosing again.

"I told him we just wanted to practice but _NO _ he wanted to race, by the way awesome understanding Chrys, and might I say you are a good opponent I thought you would beat me which I have no problem if you do but whoa" said Haruka with a big smile.

"no you, wow, you are mighty fast and really good, I was trying to catch up to you, well how about we all go have lunch I'm hungry, that way we can keep discussing"

We started to walk towards the locker rooms so Chrys and Haruka can get dressed. Michiru and I walked up to wear the cars were parked and I couldn't help it but I had a really bad feeling, something wasn't right I don't know how to explain it. I looked behind me and somewhere far in some steps was another girl just looking straight at me. I turned to look at Michiru who had stopped and was thinking hard about something. Could she have also gotten the weird feeling?

"Michiru who is that seating over those steps?" we both turned and no one was there anymore.

"I swear Michiru someone was there. wow that was weird"

"Yes it is, oh must have been someone that cleans here, c'mon"

_A two couples who are deeply in love, I see you sensed me looking at you silver hair girl, but I'm much quicker to hide than you, I think I'm going to take care of two couples with one stone .ha ha ha Master will be so pleased. I will see all four of you later on today once you are all alone._

**A/N: **please review and let me know what you think thank you.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Another chapter I decided to speed things up a bit. Let me know what you think. And also if you were expecting it or not.

HARUKA POV

We all had lunch and then we decided to head to the beach, Michi and I had a really bad feeling we would keep glancing at each other knowing full well what we both felt.

"Oh Chrys I'm going to walk with Haruka to our favorite spot, are you ok if we meet in an hour?"

"Sure sounds good, gives me and Seri some alone time" Chrys smiled while Seri looked down shyfully and blushing.

"Good so its settled c'mon Michi, see you guys in a bit" I grabbed Michi by the waist and we kept walking, giving them privacy and ourselves some as well but, we both knew we needed to talk. We walked till we reached a bench on a little hill, and a palm tree giving shade. This was one of our favorite spot, half sand, half grass, it was perfect.

"Ruka the sea is restless something is going on"

"Hai, I feel it the wind is picking up. Wait! did you just feel that? It feels like everything stood still"

"yes I do, same for the sea, something is about to happen not good, contact Usagi-chan and the rest of them if this is a new enemy we must all know together who it is"

"Yes we do, Michi did you feel that? Not good lets head over to where Chrys and Seri are"

"Yes I sense a really bad vibe towards their direction"

CHRYS POV

"C'mon this looks like the perfect place doesn't it, have you been to the beach?"

"No I haven't its beautiful, amazing I'm so glad that we came here and that I get to see it for the first time with you" I could tell most of her shyness with me was going away. I hugged her and she happily hugged me back, I loosened my grip on her and leaned down a little. I felt her lean towards me and we kissed, it was perfect, almost sunset. I felt so content in the sun we let go and we both just had the same thought we looked at the sun together there perfectly over the horizon, sky filled with pinks reds orange and yellow hues, I like the sun makes me relaxed ever since I was small. When I would get picked on or when my parents left out of town and I was sad I went to the roof and just look at the sun. We both looked a little up and saw the silhouette of the moon and smiled. Always there. On earth you see the sun and right after the moon. In space it's the moon that goes in front of the sun and the sun shines through the moon. The moon is beautiful and I do wish I was an astronaut to see the moon and the sun. It must be magical.

_What a happy couple love blossoming much more. Too bad it won't last for long ha ha ha. These humans speak of true love. It doesn't exist. Soul mates what a joke. Time to make the world how it's supposed to be and get it ready for my master._

"_Wow what a perfect picture couple you two are, too bad, I will make you realize your true feelings right now ha ha ha. SIN SHADOWS make them hold still"_

"Who are you leave us alone" I looked over at Seri, this is bad just like in the park. I wonder if my cousin will come and help. I felt a hand in my chest and looked over at Seri who had one on hers too.

"_My such strong love, let see how powerful are your love essence shall we" _she blasted a beam of light trough Seri first and then I saw something unexpected, unlike the other people she attacked before it wasn't a tear drop shaped crystal but a..

"_A crescent moon shaped Crystal. Mmm… interesting and its shining so brightly this might be perfect now let's see yours it might be as powerful, and maybe that's all I will need to give to my master"_

I was getting so angry. Could Seri die? I need to help her? Where are they? What's going to happen to us?

"_Now you handsome, and might I say I am surprised" _I felt her moving her hand on top of my chest and I knew what she meant.

''_it's your turn"_

"Get off of me and return that crystal to her, or else"

''_oh my or else what, please tell me, what ever could you do to poor little me, ha aha ha you can't hurt me, NOW GIVE ME YOUR LOVE ESSENCE"_

I screamed and everything went dark.

HARUKAS POV

"Neptune do you see what I see? This are not the first victims but it's the first time I've seen the crystals like that what could it mean? they're shining brightly, Chry's crystal looks interesting almost like a star and glowing orange hues, all the ones we've seen just shine, Seri's is a bright white shine. Is there something we don't know?"

"I'm not sure Uranus but we must talk to Pluto, maybe they are reincarnations of the people that used to live in the moon kingdom but, it still doesn't explain why the crystals are so intense"

I just nodded my head, we both looked at each other and we knew that it meant to capture the crystals before the evil forces capture it. We dove and grabbed them with ease. And we also saw all the sailor senshi arrive .

"stop right there, how dare you take the innocent true love away just like that, too people whose love is blossoming, I won't let you get away with it, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

EVERYONE POV

"_my sin shadows take possession of your bodies and get rid of these brats once and for all, oh and Sailor Moon I look forward to our next meeting"_ after that she disappeared only to appear in front of Neptune and Uranus. _"Those belong to me"_

"Then let's see if you can get them from us" said Uranus.

They began fighting.

Meanwhile….

The Senshi saw that the Shadows were hovering in front of their victims. They could tell the shadows were having a hard time trying to possess the bodies, regardless the senshi were in fighting mode what happen next surprised them. Chrys body began glowing and all of a sudden a senshi stick appeared in front of her and the light was so intense it made the shadow scattered back to Julie.

"_What are you doing I said possess that body now! I need these crystals"_

The shadow went back but instead of attacking Chrys it aimed at Seri and something else happened everyone by now had wide eyes, Seri glowed in a pure white light. And a senshi stick also appeared to her. Neptune and Uranus stopped fighting and so did _Julie. _

Neptune and Uranus recognized Chrys senshi symbol but not Seris they were confused.

"_Master I need more shadows" Julie yelled._

All of a sudden a dark shadow appeared in the sand close to Chrys and Seris body.

"**What is taking so long Julie, and why are you making me come down for, why do you interrupt you Master"**

"_Master, forgive me, I found powerful love essence as well as some surprises and look there is Sailor Moon believe me Master when I say she is powerful"_

No one could see the shadows face. All they could see was a tall man, slim while his cape danced in the wind. He looked just like someone's shadow and nothing more.

''**finish the job! I will give you my strongest shadow, come forth Destruction"**

Another shadow appeared and the so called Master of the shadows started attacking Mars and Mercury while the other attacked Venus and Jupiter. Moon went to Chrys and Seris body trying to wake them up

"Guys the crystals please." She said while looking at Neptune and Uranus

"_You fools haven't seen the last of me I will get their crystals again as well as the rest of you" _with that a big gust of wind came and went and she was gone. Neptune and Uranus returned to Chrys and Seri but not before showing sailor moon the crystals

"That's very odd the previous ones we've seen are tear drop shaped, wonder who they are or were" Sailor Moon looked at the crystals and at their possessors.

Neptune gave the bodies back their love crystals and Chrys was the first to wake up, Seri was slowly waking but, with not much energy. The senshi sticks then glowed bright in front of their faces. Chrys was about to grab hers when Neptune put a hand on her.

"No wait! Think about tit, it will change your whole future, you can't return it"

"Neptune right? Listen I don't care, if it means protecting Seri and me helping my friends then I will do it, I mean c'mon family sticks together right Neptune, I know who you really are! who you all are! I don't know why or how to explain it but I just know, ok so if I take this what do I do? What do I say? And who am I?"

"Just when you touch it you will know, Seri is too weak to even take hers right now, were not sure who she will be either" said Neptune.

"Got it, Uranus and Neptune can you grab Seri and put her somewhere safe please" Chrys looked at them seriously, they couldn't say no, after all they did know who she was going to be.

The biggest shadow was ready to attack Chrys and let off a bolt of energy towards her, till Sailor Moon stood in front of her and blocked the attack but caught some of the hit as well.

"Oh no are you ok Sailor Moon?"

"Yes Chrys I am don't worry now transform"

"Got it" Chrys reached for the senshi stick and stood up, immediately Chrys felt warm and knew what to do. (_I got this)_

"_SUN STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"_

**A/N: **Wait?! What?! Lol you Sailor Sun is revealed. Would anyone like to help me with the art? I was thinking a bit of Tuxedo mask and Saturn mixed in idk how to explain it. If you have ideas. Send them to me. Luv ya guys bye.

Please REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Here you go moonies another chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to Review

CHRY'S POV

I felt a warm light surround me. And there I stood feeling taller, stronger, and more alive. Power running through my veins, felt like fire surrounded me. I felt like I had just woken up to my true self. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Sailor Mars gaze seemed more of a pleased one. _So I'm Sailor Sun huh?! Interesting._

"Wow no way another Sailor Scout, welcome to the family, please present yourself" Said Sailor Moon super excited and happy. Like finding out she was having a sibling or something.

I felt power surging through me "I am the light that will shine through darkness, the warmth to the heart, the fire to ignite, I am Sailor Sun" after saying that I felt like a completely different person. I looked at the shadow of Destruction and decided to just charge after it. "Sailor Moon take care of the other shadows and I'll take care of this one don't worry"

"Wait how would you know what to do? This is your first time"

"Well Princess back in the Moon it was my duty to protect you and the Queen as well"

"Wow you got your memories that quickly?"

"actually not all of them but, at least the most important ones, I can't really describe everything all I know is I'm going to have a headache soon, just trust me Princess, I'm always here to help and protect."

"Hai, arigato."

Sneaky shadow ugh if you would stop so I can kick your butt. I heard Sailor Moon finishing the other two shadows and walk closer to where I was. I had weakened the shadow good enough all it needed was my princess to finish him off. "Now Sailor Moon, finish him"

"I… I can't… I don't have enough energy" I saw as she almost collapsed only to have her prince hold on to her. _Sneaky as always didn't even know he was here._

"Ok Sailor Scouts keep the shadow busy ill help Sailor Moon." I walked towards her she looked exhausted and you can clearly see the Prince concern in his face. I knelt down in front of her. "Ok Princess close your eyes, I will lend you some of my energy you'll be fine"

"Wait what about you? Aren't you going to get weak? What if we need you?"

"Relax please, don't worry about me ill regain my energy quickly and if anything happens everyone would have to combine their powers and help you destroy that thing, but something tells me this won't be the worst one"

"Ok, I trust you. I do feel now a sense of familiarity of course I felt it when I met you before but, now it's a much stronger feeling… oh well when I said met you I meant…"

"I know, did you hear me tell Neptune I know who you all are don't worry about it, no need to hide it from me when you go back to being Usagi-chan"

"Ok, *yawn* I'm getting really sleepy"

"Ok close your eyes now please but, don't fall asleep" I saw her closing her eyes and the Prince looked at me with eyes that said it all. He has always loved her so much, I always knew he was at the kingdom to see the Princess and I would tell the Scouts lying to them that the Princess and Queen were together and I was keeping a close eye on them, they would stay as guards close to the main gates waiting to be called for by the Princess while she was with the Prince and I would go keep the Queen company.

"Prince she's In good hands don't worry she will be ok, you can trust me, I would never harm my Princess, your Soul mate" I saw him nod in understanding.

I grabbed Sailor Moons hand in mine closed my eyes and I felt a warmth surround me and I knew it was my energy. Without opening my eyes I touched her forehead and her tiara disappeared and her crescent moon appeared, I felt her tighten her grip a little "Please Relax" I felt her loosened her grip and I knew she was finally relaxed, and in one split second all that glow went to my finger and I released my energy to her. I opened my eyes feeling a little weak but overall fine. I saw her crescent moon brighter and shining. She slowly opened her eyes and with the help of her prince she stood up.

"Wow, I feel amazing, I wish I had this energy for school, feel like I can run a marathon, how do you feel Sun?"

"I feel ok, feel like I just worked out, but my energy will pick don't worry, and after you destroy that thing you won't feel weak you will have plenty of energy left over ok"

"Arigato, now let me take care of that creep"

"Good! Neptune!"

"Are you alright? How do you feel? What memories do you have?" said Neptune all rushed.

"I will tell you with time what I know but, for now give me Seri's senshi stick, I honestly don't know who she will be, but I want to find out first, and I also have a feeling she must have seen everything. I'm going to go check on her and de-transform so I don't freak her out. please protect the Princess"

"Got it, will talk after to see if she knows anything because after this we all need a meeting if not today tomorrow"

After she said that she went back to her partner's side while I went to check on Seri. I got to the bench and saw her sitting up a little her back being supported by the arm rest of the bench. She looked tired and I felt bad, I wonder if she knows anything, but by the look she's giving me she knows something.

"Seri are you ok? How do you feel? What-did-you-see?" I said the last part so fast part of me wished she didn't hear it and part of me hoped she did.

She just stared at me sat up more giving me enough room to sit next to her, and she lounged and hugged me.

"I was so scared, I… I saw the whole thing well, , I woke up fully when that sailor scout brought me here and left to fight, mostly the part where you transformed and everything after that. (Pointing to Sailor Neptune). I didn't know what to do or say, or anything for that matter, you fought amazingly and you did something to that girl, but why did you keep calling her princess and the guy prince? Who are they? I'm a little confused I feel like I know them but I don't have the key to unlock any suppressed memories."

"Ok well yeah you saw a lot, and about the Princess and Prince, it's a long story, but do you believe in reincarnation? (she nodded ) well let's just say we were all reincarnated, and they were in the past lives who I called them, except they will continue being that, so they are who they are, except they're continuing their lives here on earth, Sailor Moon is the Princess of the Moon while the Prince well he's the Prince of Earth, I don't remember much of my memories but, either tonight or tomorrow we will talk with everyone and see how much I remember, do you know who the Senshi are Seri?"

"Yes I actually do, while looking at everyone I began to quickly piece together who everyone was, it was like I was given information or the knowledge to see beyond their personas"

"Ok good Seri this way we don't have to really do crazy introductions"

We heard a scream in the distant, and turned to look that Sailor Moon had defeated the shadow, they walked towards us, and I felt Seri hold my hand and whisper "your amazing and so strong and brave" I felt the heat in my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes quite fine actually" I smiled at her.

"Wow you guys are amazing." Said Seri to all of them who gave her a simple smile.

"Thank You!" said Sailor Moon. "How do you feel Seri?"

"I'm pretty good and glad Chry's checked up on me, she was… wow so brave out there fighting and helping you guys out, it seem so natural how long have you guys been fighting for?" Seri looked at all of them who only seemed to direct their gaze to the Princess.

"Well Seri, you can ask them when we have the meeting ok. Now don't be alarmed, Seri knows who you guys all are, the first time I saw all of you was at the park after meeting at the café. I recognized each one of you immediately but, I could sense Seri didn't yet. After we were attacked today and Seri was here she began to realize who everyone was" I said to all of them.

"well let's have a meeting and not talk in the park, I don't want people to eavesdrop, so how about we meet at the temple tomorrow at 12pm, there's a lot to talk about, especially who you are Chry's and Seri" said Sailor Mars as she started walking away with Venus following close behind. It almost seemed like a challenging smirk. Hmm... Wonder what she's thinking, ah I see she wants to play fire with fire, fine.

"she's right I'm going to go to, ill whip up some snacks for the meeting tomorrow, night everyone" both Makoto and Ami said by and left together leaving me Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka and Seri.

"Usako we should go too" Usagi turned to him and nodded. I just realized how perfect her name is. Bunny of the Moon. Perfect since I remembering calling her Bunny when she was smaller at the kingdom. I still don't understand who I was all I know was I had a big duty to protect her and the Queen.

"Are you alright Chry's? By the way thank you for the help, the energy you lend me feels wonderful, I'm so awake right now, ugh where were you in middle school" we all laughed.

"Yeah but if she was there helping you out you would have never thrown your test at my face" both Usagi and Mamoru hugged and laughed.

"yes baka, I remember our meeting, my heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy, who knew huh" she leaned and gave him a kiss in the check. I heard a very elegant giggle and I looked over at my cousin who at this point her and Haruka had de-transformed. I smiled at her.

"Ok off we go bye, see you tomorrow! Michiru and Haruka can you give Chry's the address to Rei's temple please" said Usagi who had de-transformed as well as Mamoru.

"Yes of course, have a great night you too, don't stay up too late" said Haruka smirking.

Both turned to look at her looking like tomatoes and said goodnight and walked away.

Now back to the four of us. "Well I think we should all head home we have a huge day tomorrow"

Both Seri and I got up, I made sure she was ok. And were about to say goodnight when…

"Wait! Chry's before you go, and before we go to the meeting we must tell you that the outer senshi are under a leader as well, like Usagi is the leader of her inner senshi we have one for the outer one." Michiru said looking at me.

"Great so who is it?" I asked her confused as to why she would tell me this.

"Well Michi and I have met all the outer senshi already you are the only one missing and from what we know and remember you are our leader" said Haruka sounded happy and relieved

"Wait me?! How can it be me, can't you choose who's it, I just got in the picture and how can I lead you guys?"

"It comes naturally and like I said you are our leader since before this time, with us is Saturn and Pluto, Saturn is Hotaru and Pluto is Setsuna" said Haruka.

"Yes I remember something about Pluto, ah she's the time guardian am I correct?"

"Yes she is so we see her whenever she can come" Michiru said.

"Ok I see now, then ok. I won't let you guys down, I will train hard, and try to remember what my duties were and are"

We both said goodnights and Seri and I started walking towards my car, I could tell she was getting cold so I gave her my jacket, once in the car I warmed up the car a bit. We drove in silence, not awkward just content.

I wonder how tomorrow's meeting will be.

**A/N: **sorry for the wait. I've been sick and working hard here. I was supposed to explain how Sun's outfit was going to be but I'll do that for the next chapter. But for now ciao! Keep watching Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon Crystal by far is amazing.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Same I don't own anything just my o/c character which I hope you like. And don't forget to watch Sailor Moon on HULU or wherever it's available. Are you guys enjoying Sailor Moon Crystal? I love it!

CHRYS POV

We got home and just talked about the events that happened that night. We drank some tea and headed to bed. To say I wasn't remembering everything fast would be a lie. What I can't fully see is the Queens face or what part Seri played in the past. I know for sure she was reincarnated as well. Well ill see what happens tomorrow with the rest of the girls. And I wonder what Mars has planned. According to Michi that is her temple. I better be careful.

The whole night I kept waking up, one dream, NO one memory after another. Serenity yes I remember when she was just a baby. How much the Queen glowed and how happy she was, and how I was by her side the whole time. Little Serenity running around, me teaching her, I do remember I would call her Bunny, she loved the nickname, and she was always so cheerful, jumping, running and enjoying life. I remember her meeting her friends for the first time how they were all so formal and she broke them out of that so they can all play. The day came when they became her protectors, she would cry when they wouldn't play with her, and she tried hard and made it so at least a couple of hours they could just play. The day came when she got a little older, she became more mature and more formal, elegant, graceful, just like her mother she knew she had to keep her playfulness to a minimum. At this point her court were all like sisters and to make her happy they would randomly take her to play, not that she complaint. I would always keep an eye on her. I remembered she would ask me for advice all the time. One day she came running to me to tell me about a boy she met but, didn't know how to tell her mother, I told her when the time was right we will tell her. That same day the Prince of Earth and his family visited, and by the look of shock they both displayed I knew she was talking about him. Our kingdom was peaceful sure we had enemies but, rarely saw them, people on Earth had a little bit of trust issues for sure, and we all knew by their law we weren't allowed to go down there unless permitted by the king himself. Straight away I knew things for the prince and princess would be complicated. Later on I remembered that I was the one helping her, going to earth to see him or helping him see her. Boy did I think I was going to be beheaded for a forbidden love.

One day after I sent them off to a private garden and told her court I would be watching her and they left, I was caught by the Queen who only laughed at me. Letting me know she's not dumb she knows when someone is in love and when it's a forbidden one, and said thank you for protecting both of them.

My memories were all over the place around 4 a.m. I decided to get up and run, following some workout. I got back around 730a.m. I wasn't sore or nothing. I worked out till I got tired of it. When I walked in I was surprised to smell food. _Wow she's awake this early? Well that's ok I guess we said the meeting was at 10_. I walked to the living room to find the table set and Seri walking towards the table with two glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning, go take a rinse and join me for breakfast, I know you must be exhausted but you need the energy, and I don't want to hear anything, so go now" she said. She looked so beautiful. I know back in the kingdom I must've known her she feels so familiar to me, in my heart especially.

"Arigato Seri it smells great, and going thank you"

10 Min later…

"Wow it smells great, I'm so hungry now ha ha ha, what did you make"

"well I tried making you an American breakfast as best as I could" she gave me the brightest smile, I looked down to the table and saw bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes, she really outdid herself and it smells wonderful.

"please Chrys go ahead and dig in, I hope you like the pancakes, I experimented a little when I was able to use the kitchen or when I was forced to cook back at the orphanage, it's a little different, but I can't help it I love the taste"

"I'm sure I'll love it, this is amazing thank you so much" I got up from my chair and walked over to her side and gave her a good morning hug and a quick peck on the lips, I pulled out her chair and told her to sit.

"I'm sure I will enjoy this a lot" I served myself a good portion of everything, but first since they were still hot I decided to try her pancakes. "Wow, this are amazing, I can tell two flavors vanilla, and is it rose water?"

"Yes I know it sounds weird but, I can't help it, it's a weird combination that I absolutely love" said Seri.

"They are really good" I smiled at her, I put some of Michi's music in the background and we ate in silence. After that I helped her clean the kitchen and we went to find her something to wear. We still had at least an hour and a half till we went to Rei's place. We decided to clean the guest room and put new sheets and dust everything. I told her later we would go to the store and buy little accessories for her bathroom and new curtains for the room. As much as she refuse she finally agreed as also agreeing to get her some clothes, and we wouldn't go to expensive places. I just smiled and agreed as well.

We headed to the temple and good thing I exercised because these are a lot of steps to take. I saw Seri and she seemed to enjoy the scenery and didn't mind the steps once we reached the top I heard her let out a big breath.

"Wow Chry's I need to start working out with you more, this are _WAY_ too many steps"

"ha ha ha yeah I agree with you, but you can't beat the view, talking about view, I don't see anyone outside and its awfully quiet don't you think" there I sensed something it wasn't bad but, I was already in front of Seri protecting her. We walked closer to a tree. "Seri stay here I have a weird feeling ok"

"ok please be careful"

"I will" I walked closer towards the temple till I was in the middle of the pavement. Out of nowhere I see a fireball towards my direction and I leapt did a turn in the air "SUN STAR POWER! MAKE UP!'' and transformed in the air landing on one knee. _What the hell is going on?! _Then out of nowhere I see bubbles towards me and everything become foggy. _ I see they want to test me then fine. I remember most of my abilities. They won't know what's coming to them._

I closed my eyes and just focused. I felt someone's energy charging towards me. I knew who it was I opened my eyes and started fighting with Neptune. _Not bad she's good. Graceful like always too. _

Then she leapt and disappeared along with the fog. And as I looked forward I saw fire and another attack I heard "shaking" when this one came forward I just stood there waiting for them.

"Chry's watch out" I heard Seri scream.

Just then I saw Sailor Moon come out "why are you just standing there!" she seemed scared but, I wasn't.

"ha ha just wait and see" as both attacks came I grabbed them both and formed them into one.

"silly scouts, you make it seem like I'm an enemy or maybe you want to practice which by all means I'm up for it, my specialty is fire as well." Both Mars and Uranus came out looking surprised.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention I can also absorb your power" as I said this I suppressed the power in my hands and it disappeared. "Oh I can also give it back and how about I split it for both of you equally" I let out two of the same energy balls and threw it at them. Bullseye!

I saw a chain heading my way and I let it catch me. She tied me up pretty well, I'll give her props. Then out of nowhere I saw that from where the chain was coming from I heard thunder and saw little lightning bolts. That actually stung a little. More like it was tickling me. I couldn't help it I started giggling. Then it was gone and out came Venus and Jupiter. Not bad they need more practice though.

''Deep submerge"

"Aqua rhapsody"

_Hmm... Water huh. So they think since I'm a fire element that they can put me out ok let's see. _Combining their powers they did manage to sink me to one knee while I skid a little. "I give you girl's props though" I said I as I got up. And then I saw a young scout. Yup the destroyer. This should be fun. I summoned a sword and everyone gasped. Mine was straight unlike Uranus. Bejeweled at the handle ruby's, diamonds and yellow sapphires. Saturn and I began sword fighting. _Not bad she's good_. When I got rid of her scythe, I put the sword to her neck. "Checkmate" I giggled and she smiled and gave a small vow. _So who's missing? Ah my Princess. _Then I saw it a big energy that quite frankly it scared me I recognized the power. It came from within her. The Silver Crystal. I heard Seri yell and started running towards me. "Seri no, don't get close"

She stayed back thankfully. And when I turned back it hit me. I laid there with my eyes open. I sat up and saw all of them walk towards me. I got up and de-transformed.

"Wow you are all amazing your powers have increased, not bad I really enjoyed it"

All of them de-transformed and were confused all I can hear was. "How?"

"well I'm immune to all of your powers, after all when you were younger I trained you, back at the kingdom of course, I couldn't sleep last night just remembering almost everything, but I'm so happy to see all of you ok and safe, I am missing big chunks of memories but not fighting wise" I said while Seri came next to me.

"And Seri have you figured out who you are? do you have memories yet?" said Michi.

"No nothing, I had dreams when I was younger but that's about it, about a palace, water, seeing earth, just random stuff" she seemed sad in a way.

"Hey Michi, can I talk with you and Usagi please."

They both looked at me and nodded. I told Seri I needed a few minutes. We walked far away from them so they wouldn't hear anything.

"Michi, Usagi, I have a feeling of who Seri might be, and other memories I need to discuss with you Bunny once Seri awakens." I said and looked at Usagi.

"That Nickname sounds familiar … did you use to call me that?" said Usagi.

"Yes while you were growing up, and a little once you were older, but that was a private thing" I said and smiled to her. "it's funny to know that's your earth name"

"Do you remember your name on the Moon?" said Michi.

"Yes I do it was Soleil"

**a/n: **sorry im almost off from work. Let me know how my story is going so far. Are you bored? Do you want more?


End file.
